Arranged Marriage
by yugiyamifangirl
Summary: Atemu, Crown Prince of Egypt, and Yugi, a Prince fo Japan, have been arranged to be married to each other, though they have never met before. rest of the summary inside mainly AtemuxYugi Blindshipping  yaoi,lemons,mpreg Rating will go up!
1. Informed

I'm having a little trouble focusing on my other stories right now, so I decided to start this one. With any luck, I'll get my focus on the other stories back soon. I'll still try to work on them some, too.

Pairings:

AtemuxYugi(Blindshipping)

SethxJoey(Puppyshipping)

BakuraxRyou(Tendershipping)

MarikxMalik(Bronzeshipping)

IsisxMahado(Pleashipping)

ShadaxKarim(Measureshipping)

AknankanonxAmara(no shipping)

Summary: Atemu, the Crown Prince of Egypt, and Yugi, the youngest son of the Japanese Emperor, were betrothed to each other upon Yugi's birth. Now, fourteen years later, Yugi and Atemu have been told of the arrangement and are to be married within two months. Yugi comes to Egypt to meet his future husband and spend the next two months getting to know each other. Will love grow between them? Will it be love at first sight? Or will they be forced into a loveless marriage?

Warnings: yaoi, lemons, mpreg,

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1- Informed<p>

~Egypt~

Atemu, the Crown Prince of all of Egypt, was curled up in his bed, still sound asleep. He had been up late the night before studying some of the scrolls that Shimon, his tutor in learning to become pharaoh, had given him to learn.

Of course, Atemu had also been up late the night before in deep thought. He had recently been thinking a lot about the fact that he would have to be pharaoh one day and all that entailed, more specifically, the part where he would have to be married.

Atemu had not mentioned it to anyone yet, except for his three best friends, that he was gay. He found no interest in women at all, which made his position as future pharaoh hard given the fact that Atemu was expected to provide an heir for the kingdom.

Atemu had star-shaped, tri-color hair. His hair was black with blonde streaks going up the spikes in his hair along with blonde bangs. The tips of his hair were crimson as well. He had a unique hairstyle that had yet to be copied. His facial were very sharp, making him appear older than sixteen. His eyes were a deep crimson color. A simple glare from Atemu was enough to make any man fearful of him.

Atemu jumped up in bed when he heard a very loud banging on his door.

"Hey! Your Royal Highness! Get your ass out of bed!"

Atemu rolled his eyes at the sound of the gruff voice that he knew well. It was one of his closest friends, Bakura, although it was hard to tell that they were friends with the way that Bakura acted sometimes. "I'm up!" Atemu shouted back.

The door was flung open, and Bakura strolled in. He had long white hair that was spiky with facial features that made him appear gruff and mean. He also had dark brown eyes. He was slightly taller than Atemu was.

Atemu raised an eyebrow. "I didn't tell you that you could come in."

"I know. Your father sent me here. Once you eat breakfast, he wants you to come to his office. There's something that he wants to talk to you about." Bakura told him.

"All right. Go." Atemu motioned for the door.

"Fine. I can take a hint. I know when I'm not wanted." Bakura said in a fake hurt tine.

"Oh, get out of here, you asshole!" Atemu snapped.

"Now is that anyway to talk to the man that saved your life?" Bakura asked sweetly.

Atemu narrowed his eyes. "Bakura, do not tempt me. You never know. I could always send a harem girl to you room tonight and tell her that you wanted her."

Bakura's eyes widened in horror and disgust. Like Atemu, Bakura held no interest in women at all. He preferred men, so that was a truly sickening thought. "That's cruel." Bakura muttered.

"Yes, now leave." Atemu ordered.

"Fine. I'm going." Bakura replied. He headed out the door and shut it behind him.

Atemu then stood up. He knew that the servants would have filled his tub by now, so h e grabbed some clean clothes for him to wear for the day before he headed into the bathing chambers. He stopped short at what he saw.

There was a woman sitting on a stool in the room. She had long blonde hair that reached her lower back. She also had baby blue eyes. What Atemu found the most disgusting was the fact that this girl was completely naked in his _personal _bathing chambers. She smiled seductively at him. "Hello, Prince Atemu." she purred.

Atemu glared at her. "What do you think you are doing in here?" He was downright pissed at this girl's forwardness.

The girl stood up and started to walk toward him, making sure to sway her hips in hopes that he would find her appealing. "I came to help you with your bath, Prince Atemu." the girl replied. She smiled at him again and fluttered her eyelashes. "And anything else you might need."

Atemu caught her suggestion loud and clear. He growled. "You have five seconds to get your ass out of my personal bathing chambers before I call a guard to come and drag you to my father so that you can explain to him why you are in here without any permission whatsoever."

The girl's eyes widened at the threat. She had assumed that Prince Atemu would be pleased at the thought of having her in his bathing chambers with him. She hadn't thought that he wouldn't want her there. "But-" the girl started.

Atemu growled in an almost animalistic way. "Get out!"

The girl jumped before grabbing her dress and scurrying from the room.

Unfortunately for Atemu, this was a common occurrence. He was often angered by how all of these girls thought that they could simply come in here and he would have sex with them. He had never given them any indication that he wanted them there, and he was getting angrier and angrier by the day that this happened. He knew that he would have to talk to his father about this. He was tired of it.

Atemu then stripped himself of his clothing before he climbed into the bath. He allowed himself to simply soak in the water for a few moments before he decided to wash himself. Once done with the bath, Atemu climbed out and dried off before he slipped into his clean clothes.

Atemu then went back into his room and put on his customary crown and other jewelry before he pulled on his cape. He then left the room and headed for the dining room.

Atemu found that Seth, his cousin, and Joey, Seth's husband, were already seated at the table.

Seth was a tall man with brown hair. He also had piercing blue eyes. He always had a stoic expression on his face, save for when he got into arguments with his husband.

Joey had dirty blonde hair that was slightly longer than Seth's hair was. He also had honey-gold eyes. He was more laid back, but was one who would fight to defend himself and his friends. He had started out as a slave, but Seth had fallen for him. After tap dancing around and hundreds of pointless arguments, the two had finally gotten together and were soon married.

"Well, look who finally decided to join us." Seth said sarcastically.

Atemu rolled his eyes. "Spare me the animosity for one day, Seth." He sat down at the table.

"What's up your ass?" Joey asked.

"Not what he wants." Seth retorted.

Atemu glared fiercely at his cousin. "Shut the hell up!" Atemu snapped. He didn't need Seth revealing his secret.

"Oh, please. Do you honestly think that I kept that from Joey? He already knows." Seth informed him nonchalantly.

"WHAT?" Atemu shouted.

Several servants glanced over at them.

"I'd keep your voice down if you don't want them to know what we're talking about." Seth remarked casually.

"Why would you-" Atemu started.

"No worries, 'Tem. I ain't telling anyone." Joey assured him.

Atemu sighed. "Sorry. I just don't know what to tell my father."

"I'm sure he'd be fine with it. Your father's a lot more reasonable than some people give him credit for." Joey told him.

"Still. I'm not sure." Atemu replied.

A servant soon came over and set Atemu's food in front of him before she walked off.

Atemu started eating.

"Did Bakura tell you that your father wants to see you?" Seth asked.

"Yeah. He told me. I needed to talk to Father anyway." Atemu replied.

"Why?" Joey asked.

Atemu swallowed the food in his mouth before answering. "About all these harem girls thinking that they can just be in my personal bathing chambers whenever they want just because they think they can get me to have sex with them."

"Ah! Happened again, did it?" Seth asked.

"Yes, and I swear that if it happens one more time, I'm carrying out my threat to have the guards drag the girl to my father and have her explain why she was there without permission." Atemu replied.

Joey snickered. "Well, we all know what the real reason is, but I would love to see what that girl would say to him."

They all knew that the girls hoped that Atemu would have sex with them in hopes that they would get pregnant with the heir to the throne. They then hoped that Atemu would be forced to marry her so that she could be the next queen of Egypt. It was what all of the harem girls hoped would happen.

"She'd probably try to lie her way out of it." Atemu stated.

"Well, she wouldn't get far. I mean, the only thing she could say is that you asked her to come because no one else has the right to order her to your bathing chambers, and since your father would believe you over her, she'd be dead." Seth stated.

"True." Atemu agreed.

Once Atemu had finished eating, a servant came and took the dishes away.

"Well, I need to be going. I'd better go and see Father." Atemu stated before he stood up and walked off.

Joey turned to look at his husband. "Any idea what the Pharaoh wants to talk to 'Tem about?" Joey asked.

"Not a one, but we'll find out soon enough. You know that the moment Atemu finds out what it's about, he'll tell all of us." Seth replied.

"I guess." Joey agreed.

"Now, come on. I have to get to my duties, and you have magic class with Mahado." Seth told him.

"Okay." Joey replied reluctantly. He didn't mind magic class, but Mahado was a hard teacher at times.

The two stood up and left the dining area as well.

* * *

><p>Aknankanon, the pharaoh of Egypt, was sitting at his desk going over some papers. There was a lot that he needed to get done, but he had to talk to Atemu about an important matter.<p>

Aknankanon had gray hair that was normally hidden by his headdress. His beard was also gray. His eyes were dark blue. He had sharp facial features and was just now getting a few wrinkles.

There was a knock on the door.

"Enter!" Aknankanon called.

The door opened, and Atemu walked into the room. "You wanted to see me, Father?" Atemu asked.

"Yes, Atemu. Come in and sit down." Aknankanon motioned to the chair across from him.

Atemu walked over and sat down across from the desk.

"Now, you know that you are sixteen now, so there's a lot of things that have to change for you given the fact that you are the Crown Prince." Aknankanon told him.

"Yes, Father. I know." Atemu answered.

"Well, something else that you have to be concerned with is marriage." Aknankanon told him.

Atemu felt his heart sink. He knew now that his father wanted him t o start looking for someone for him to marry. Someone who was a female, a princess to be more precise.

"Now, I know that you have no prior knowledge of this, but when you were only two summers old, the Emperor of Japan and I made an agreement." Aknankanon told him.

Atemu's eyes widened as it all clicked together rather quickly. "An arrange marriage?" Atemu squeaked, something that was uncharacteristic of him.

Aknankanon chose to ignore Atemu's reaction, though he wasn't surprised that his son had put the pieces together so fast. He knew that his son was extremely intelligent. "Yes. An arranged marriage. We arranged this so that when you were sixteen, you would marry."

Atemu was dreading all this. "How old is my intended?" Atemu asked.

"Fourteen, though very mature for that age." Aknankanon answered.

"I see." Atemu stated.

"Now, Emperor Kenshin had informed me that he will be coming within the next few weeks. You two are to be married within three months time." Aknankanon said.

"Yes, Father." Atemu agreed.

"We decided to give you two a couple of months to get to know each other before the wedding, so I expect you to be a good host." Aknankanon told him.

"I will, Father." Atemu promised.

"Good. Now, if there are no questions from you, you may leave." Aknankanon said.

Atemu rose, rather numb from what he had been told when he remembered what he needed to speak to his father about. "Actually, father, there was something I needed to talk to you about."

Aknankanon looked back up from the papers he had, giving Atemu his full attention.

"For a while now, I've had trouble with harem girls being in my personal bathing chambers, completely backed mind you, without any permission. We both know why they are there, and I have repeatedly told them to stop, but they won't listen." Atemu explained.

"I see." Aknankanon shook his head. "It appears that harem girls have not changed since the time I was your age. I had that trouble, too. It drove me up the wall."

"I know it had to. I've threatened to have the guards drag them in here to explain to you why they were in there without permission." Atemu replied.

"Next time, follow through with that threat, but I will speak to the harem master and tell him to have it stopped. They have no right to go in there without permission." Aknankanon stated.

"Thank you, Father. I would appreciate that." Atemu told hi.

"Very good. Now, go on." Aknankanon told him.

Atemu then left the room.

Aknankanon then returned to his work.

* * *

><p>"No way!"<p>

Atemu nodded his head before slamming it into the table. "I am so screwed."

Malik looked at Atemu with pity. "I feel for you, Atemu. I don't know how I would feel if I were forced to marry a girl."

Malik was another of Atemu's close friends. He had platinum blonde hair that was spiky. He also had lavender eyes and deeply tanned skin.

"Better you than me." Marik stated, leaning back in his chair with his hands behind his head.

Marik also had platinum blonde hair like Malik although his had more height to it. He also had darker lavender eyes as well as tanned skin. He looked enough like Malik to be his brother, although they were not related. He was Malik's husband.

Malik whacked Marik in the back of the head.

"OW!" Marik shouted. He glared at Malik as he rubbed the back of his head. "That hurt!"

"It was meant to hurt!" Malik snapped.

Atemu sighed.

"Sorry, Atemu. I hate this for you." Malik told him.

Marik and Malik also knew that Atemu was gay, so they both knew how much Atemu really hated this.

Atemu shook his head. "I appreciate that, Malik. The fact of the matter is that I can't get out of this. Father and Emperor Kenshin arranged this marriage a long time ago. Father said I was only two summers old when this was arranged. I have to do it simply out of duty."

"Who knows? Maybe you'll at least find a friend in this girl." Malik stated.

"I hope so." Atemu muttered. He wouldn't mind being friends with the girl, but he was fairly certain that he was not going to be able to love her. He shuttered at the thought of having sex with her.

* * *

><p>~Japan~<p>

Yugi, the youngest of the five sons of Emperor Kenshin of Japan, was out in the gardens. He was playing with his pet tiger.

Yugi had start-shaped, tri-color hair. His hair was black with blonde bangs and the tips if his hair were amethyst. He had soft, child-like facial features with amethyst eyes.

The solid black tiger had been a gift from his oldest brother, Kioshi.

Kioshi was twenty-six and had been married to his wife, Himiko, for five years. He was a tall man with dark drown hair and green eyes. He would become emperor when his father passed on.

Himiko was three years younger than her husband. She had long black hair with light blue eyes. She was a tall and slender woman whim had been coveted by many men, but she had eyes only for her Kioshi.

Kioshi and Himiko had given Yugi the tiger as a present for his fourteenth birthday, which had only been a few weeks ago.

The black tiger was named Yoshi.

The tiger cub was swiping at a stick that Yugi was playing with him with.

Yugi laughed at the playfulness of the tiger.

"Enjoying the gift, little brother?"

Yugi turned to find his older brother, Kenji, standing there.

Kenji was the third of Kenshin's sons. He was twenty years old with tri-color hair that reached his shoulder, though his hair was kept in a ponytail all the time. He also had dark green eyes.

"Hey, Kenji." Yugi greeted.

Kenji chuckled. "You love that tiger."

"Yeah. I do. I love all animals, actually." Yugi replied.

"But you like this one because it's yours." Kenji finished.

Yugi nodded.

"Well, you'd better let me take him because Father wants you to come to his office. There's something he wants to speak with you about." Kenji told him.

"Okay, Kenji." Yugi replied. He handed Yoshi over to Kenji before he headed into the palace.

Yoshi meowed after Yugi.

"Don't worry. You'll be back with him before you know it." Kenji stated, petting his brother's pet tiger.

* * *

><p>Yugi walked through the halls of the palace until he reached his father's office. He then knocked on the door.<p>

"Enter!" Kenshin called.

Yugi opened the door and walked into the office.

Yugi's other older brother, Mouri, was in the office. He was the second of Kenshin's sons. He had dark brown hair and amethysts eyes.

"Ah! Yugi. I see your brother found you." Kenshin stated. He had tri-color hair like his youngest son although his was long and in a ponytail, much like Kenji's was. He also had dark green eyes.

"Yes, Father." Yugi replied.

"Go on, Mouri. We can talk later." Kenshin told his son.

"Yes, Father. See you later, shrimp." Mouri said, tousling Yugi's hair before leaving.

"Sit down, son." Kenshin told him.

Yugi walked over and sat down across from his father.

"Now, Yugi. I want you to understand that what I'm about to tell you doesn't mean that I'm doing this because I don't love you." Kenshin stated.

Yugi frowned. He didn't understand that because he knew his father loved him. Out of all his brothers, Yugi's father had spoiled him the most. "I know that, Father."

"Good. When you were born, Aknankanon, the pharaoh of Egypt, and I made an agreement that you would marry his son, Crown Prince Atemu, when you were fourteen and he was sixteen." Kenshin told him.

Yugi's eyes widened. "I'm getting married!" Yugi squeaked.

Kenshin nodded.

"But Mouri and Kino aren't even married!" Yugi exclaimed.

Kino was the fourth of Kenshin's sons. He was actually Kenji's twin brother, but since Kenji was the first of the twins born, Kino was considered the fourth son. He and Kenji were identical twins except for the fact that Kino had amethyst eyes while Kenji had dark green eyes. Other than that, the two were identical.

"I know that they are not married, Yugi. That doesn't matter. I understand why you are upset given the fact that you are fourteen, but we made this agreement upon your birth, and I can't go back on it now." Kenshin explained.

Yugi was in utter shock. He had never expected this to happen to him. At least not at the age he was. It was the last thing he thought he would hear when he came to see his father.

"I understand your shock, Yugi, but please understand that with this marriage, there will be a permanent link between Japan and Egypt. It will keep our two kingdoms on good terms." Kenshin told him.

One thing Yugi understood all too well was duty and honor. It was taught to him since he was old enough to walk. If this marriage would bring honor to his kingdom and his father, then Yugi would do it, as it was his duty to do.

"I understand, Father." Yugi told him.

"Good. You and I will be leaving soon to go to Egypt. You are to be married in three months." Kenshin told him.

"Yes, Father." Yugi replied. He thought a moment before making a request. "May I take Ryou with me when we go?"

Kenshin looked at his son. He understood that Yugi and Ryou were good friends, so he saw no reason as to why he couldn't allow him to go. "Very well. Let Ryou know that he will be going as well."

"I will, Father." Yugi replied.

"You may go, Yugi." Kenshin said.

Yugi stood up and left.

Kenshin had expected Yugi to react much worse than he had. He thought that Yugi would have begged him not make him get married. He thought Yugi might have pitched a fit about it, too.

Of course, Kenshin had forgotten that despite the fact that Yugi was spoiled more than his other sons given the fact that Yugi's older brothers also spoiled him as much as he spoiled his youngest son, Yugi did not act like a spoiled child. He had a great sense of honor and duty, which is probably what made it easier for Yugi to accept this.

Kenshin hated to see his youngest leave home and become the husband to the Crown Prince of Egypt. He knew that Atemu was a good boy and that Yugi would be well taken care of in Egypt, but it didn't change the fact that Yugi was still his youngest son, and he didn't really want to see him go.

'I suppose a lot of parents have that feeling.' Kenshin thought.

* * *

><p>"Married? You're getting married!" Ryou shrieked.<p>

Yugi cringed at the volume his friend's voice had gotten to. "Yes, Ryou. I am. I just found out about it. Father and Pharaoh Aknankanon of Egypt arranged it when I was born." Yugi replied.

Ryou was Yugi's persona servant as well as his best friend. He had long white hair along with chocolate brown eyes. He had gentle features like Yugi although he was taller than Yugi was.

Ryou sat down on the bed. "Wow. The Crown Prince of Egypt. You're marrying up, Yugi." Ryou told him.

"So I noticed." Yugi replied.

"What's he like?" Ryou asked.

"I don't know. I've never met him before. That's why Father and I are going to Egypt soon. We're supposed to get married in three months, but I'm going early so that I'll have a chance to meet and get to know Prince Atemu." Yugi replied.

Ryou smiled sadly. "I'm going to miss having you around here. It won't be the same."

Yugi laughed. "Well, you don't have to say goodbye yet. Father's agreed to let you come with me to Egypt for now."

Ryou's eyes widened. "Really?"

Yugi nodded.

"I'm glad I'll get to see you for a while." Ryou then realized something. "What about Yoshi?"

Yugi smiled sadly. "I'm going to miss that tiger. I just hope Kioshi will take care of him."

"I'm sure he will." Ryou assured him, patting his friend on the back.

There was a knock on the door.

Bering Yugi's personal servant, Ryou went and opened the door.

It was Satsuma, Kenji's wife. She was a tall, slender woman with short black hair and dark eyes. She smiled. "Hello, Ryou."

"Princess Satsuma." Ryou bowed.

Satsuma walked into the room. "I heard that you were leaving."

Yugi blinked. "How did you know?"

Satsuma smiled at him. "Did you really think that your brothers did not know about your impending marriage?"

"They all knew?" Yugi asked, shocked.

Satsuma nodded. "They've known for quite some time. Several years, I believe. In any case, Father told them not to tell you." Satsuma explained.

"Well, I guess I can understand that." Yugi agreed.

"I wanted to come and see you since I know we'll be seeing a lot less of each other." Satsuma told him.

Yugi smiled back. "Don't worry, Satsuma. I know we won't see each other much, but I won't stop thinking about you."

"Good." Satsuma replied.

Ryou figured that now was a good time to leave. "I believe I will go and pack."

"All right, Ryou. Go on." Yugi replied.

Ryou then went through a food in Yugi's room, which led to Yugi's personal servant's room, which was where Ryou stayed.

Satsuma looked at Yugi. "Pack?"

"Father's letting Ryou go with me." Yugi explained.

"Ah! That explains it." Satsuma stated.

Yugi sighed. "I'm going to miss this place." He sat down on his bed.

Satsuma sat down beside him before reaching over and placing her hand on Yugi's shoulder. "I know you will, Yugi, but I'm sure that you're going to adapt to Egypt very well. You'll most likely see that as home before you know it."

"I know, but I'll still miss being here." Yugi replied.

"I understand that." Satsuma agreed.

* * *

><p>~Egypt~<p>

Amara, the Queen of Egypt and Atemu's mother, had changed into her nightclothes. She was sitting on her bed that she shared with her husband. She was reading a scroll.

Amara had long, tri-color hair with flowed around her. She also had crimson eyes.

Soon, Aknankanon returned to the room.

Amara looked up and smiled. "Hello, dear."

Aknankanon smiled before walking over and kissing his wife. "How was your day?"

"A little trying. I'm trying to get everything set up for next month's ball." Amara answered.

"Ah! I understand that." Aknankanon replied. He knew that his wife worked hard to keep everything in order with her duties.

"Isis is a great to help to me in this matter, though. That woman has such a knack for planning things out. It's amazing what she can do." Amara stated.

Aknankanon chuckled. "I agree with that. Isis has always been a miracle worker as far as I'm concerned. She does so much for us, and she asks for nothing in return."

Amara smiled at her husband. "That is why we give her time off from time to time. She deserves it. I mean, she is married to Mahado and with the duties that they both have, we have to give them time to be together some days."

"I agree." Aknankanon then started to change into his nightclothes as well.

"So, did you tell Atemu about his marriage to Prince Yugi?" Amara asked as she continued to read her scroll.

"Yes, I did. He took it rather well, actually. Although I did have to give the harem master a talk on Atemu's behalf." Aknankanon said.

"Whatever for?" Amara asked, looking up.

"It appears that there have been harem girls going into Atemu's personal bathing chambers waiting for him. I don't need to explain further, right?" Aknankanon asked. He got his answer when he turned around to find an angered expression on his wife's face.

"Oh, for goodness sakes! Why can't they leave him alone? He's never asked for any of the harem girls, so I don't know why they think that he would want them now." Amara growled angrily.

Aknankanon knew one thing. His wife was very protective of their son, and he knew that if Amara got a hold of any of the harem girls that had been in their son's private bathing chambers, then they were in for a load of trouble. Amara was a fiercely protective mother, much like the way a lioness protects her cubs. Aknankanon would never want to be on the opposite ends of Amara's anger when it involved their son.

Amara shook her head. "I can't believe that these girls think Atemu wants them."

Aknankanon walked over and sat down by his wife. "Well, they'll learn soon enough. After all, once they learn Atemu is gay, they will know that they won't stand a chance with him, although something tells me that that still won't stop them."

Amara shook her head. "I still can't believe that Atemu thought he could hide something like that from his mother. He honestly thinks that I don't know about his preference for men. As if he can ever hide anything from me."

Aknankanon had to admit that he had no clue what his son's sexual preference was until his wife pointed it out to him. He would never had guessed, and that's what worried him about the marriage arrangement. He didn't want to force his son to marry someone that he felt no sexual attraction to. He feared he would have to call of the marriage due to his son's preference for women. He was glad to find that that wasn't the case.

"Well, he'll find out soon enough that his secret is already known by us. I'm certain that he's relieved that he doesn't have to marry a girl." Aknankanon stated.

"Yes. That is a good thing." Amara agreed.

"I only hope that all went well with Kenshin telling his son. I know that Yugi is only fourteen, so I'm certain that something like this is going to be hard for Yugi to deal with." Aknankanon stated.

"At least we don't have anything to be concerned about where Atemu is concerned. He'll be fine with this." Amara said.

"Indeed." Aknankanon agreed.

Of course, Aknankanon didn't realize that he had forgotten to mention to his son that he was marrying a male, so Atemu was stressing because he had no clue that he was actually marrying a male. For the time being, Atemu was under the impression that he was having to marry someone that was female, not knowing that Emperor Kenshin had no daughters, only sons.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it. I'm going to try a little side of Bakura and Ryou getting together this time around.<p>

Next: Atemu and Yugi meet for the first time.

R&R.


	2. Meeting

Here's the next chapter.

Thanks for all the reviews! It's encouraging!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2- Meeting<p>

~At Sea~

Yugi, Ryou and Kenshin were on a ship that was heading to Egypt. They had been at sea for two weeks, and they were nearing their destination.

Yugi was standing on the deck of the ship, looking out over the sea as they went.

The gentle waves and glistening water had caught Yugi's attention. It had always amazed Yugi at how beautiful the ocean could be, especially at a time like this, when the waves were so gentle. It reminded him of the gentle caress of his papa.

Kenshin stepped out onto the deck and found Yugi standing there. He walked over and stood beside his son. "Is there something wrong, son?"

Yugi looked up at his father and smiled. "No, Father. There is nothing wrong. I was just enjoying the serenity out here."

"Yes. It is rather peaceful at the moment, isn't it? It is a wondrous sight indeed. No one truly knows how far the seas go out. It is as amazing as the Egyptian sands. It seems to go forever with no end in sight. Although the sand storms can be dangerous, even deadly, much like the turmoil that we can come across on the seas. The Egyptian sands can also be one of the most beautiful sights as well." Kenshin stated.

Yugi looked at his father curiously. "What is Egypt like, Father?"

Kenshin chuckled. "The first thing that you're going to notice is how hot it is. You will need to take time to adjust to the difference in weather. It is much different than in our homeland. This will be the first time that you have seen many things."

"You know me. I'm always ready to learn something new." He then thought about something that had been bugging him. "Father, is this marriage the reason that you've pushed me to learn everything I could about Egypt. I mean, I've had to learn all of the customs, practices, festivities, and gods of Egypt. I can even speak their language fluently. Is this why?"

"Yes. I wanted you to be prepared for when you came here, Yugi." Kenshin admitted.

Yugi smiled. "Well, at least I have a great deal of this done."

Kenshin chuckled. "Indeed. Now, come. I believe we both need to eat breakfast." "Yes, Father." Yugi replied.

The two then headed back into the cabin so that they could go and eat their breakfast.

* * *

><p>Atemu was pacing the floor of his room nervously. He knew that he probably only had a few more days before the Japanese king arrived with his daughter, which meant that Atemu was about to meet what was virtually the end of his life.<p>

Atemu hated thinking like that, but he knew that he couldn't change it. He held no interest in women at all. He knew that his soon-to-be wife was not going to be happy with the fact that he held no romantic of sexual interest in her.

Atemu then walked over and flopped down onto the bed. Maybe he could smother himself and then there would be no reason for all this.

It was a nice thought, but Atemu knew that he was going to have to deal with the fact that he was doomed to be married to a woman. He was going to have to be faithful to this woman, and it also meant that he was going to have to have an heir with this woman.

There was a knock on the door.

Atemu raised his head and said, "Who is it?"

"Me. Open up." Seth ordered.

Atemu rolled his eyes. "Come on in."

Seth opened the door and strolled into the room. "What are you doing in here?"

"Considering the different methods of suicide." Atemu replied.

Seth raised an eyebrow. "For what reason?"

"Because that's the only way that I'm going to get out of this marriage." Atemu answered.

All of the priests, who were also Aknankanon's council, had been informed of the marriage arrangement as well as the impending visit from the Japanese emperor.

"Hmm. I would have thought that you would have been all right with this. I suppose I was wrong." Seth stated.

Atemu looked at his cousin. "Why would I be happy about this? There is nothing to be happy about."

Seth was rather confused. He knew that Emperor Kenshin had only five sons, so he knew that the youngest son was the one whom was marrying Atemu. Since it was a male that he was marrying, Seth had assumed that Atemu would be all right with the marriage given the fact that Atemu was gay.

Seth shook his head. "You are crazy. I mean, given the fact that you are marrying a guy, I would have assumed that you would be happy about it."

Atemu looked at his cousin in shock. "What the hell are you talking about, Seth? I'm marrying the Japanese princess."

Seth took one look at his cousin before he burst into a fit of laughter. He laughed so hard that he wasn't able to stay on his feet and ended up falling into the floor.

Atemu just looked at his cousin like he had lost his mind. He had no idea why he was laughing or what was so funny about the fact that he was marrying a girl. "What is so funny? There's nothing finny about this." Atemu growled.

Seth wiped the tears away from eyes and was grasping his side as it was hurting from laughing. "Atemu, I don't know what you think you were told, but you are not marrying the Japanese princess."

Atemu knitted his eyebrows together in frustration. "What?"

Seth looked up at his cousin with an amused grin. "Atemu, Emperor Kenshin has no daughters. He has five sons, the youngest of whom you are marrying. You are marrying a male."

Atemu's eyes widened in shock before he jumped to his feet and dashed out of the room.

Seth watched his cousin go. 'Oh, the others are going to get a kick out this.'

* * *

><p>Aknankanon was in his office again going over different things that he had to be ready to discuss in his next meeting.<p>

Amara was in the room as well. "Everything is ready for when Kenshin arrives. I have their rooms ready." She smiled mischievously. "In fact, I made sure to put Prince Yugi's room right across from Atemu's."

Aknankanon laughed. "I'm sure that Atemu is going to love that."

Amara chuckled. "It just seemed like a good idea. At least when Yugi has to move into Atemu's room, he will simply have to move his things across the hall, not across the palace."

"And Kenshin?"

"The room he always stays in. I've made sure of that."

"Good."

There was a rapid knocking on the door.

Aknankanon raised an eyebrow. "Come in."

The door opened, and Atemu walked in, out of breath.

Amara looked at her son, shocked. "Atemu, why are you out of breath? Did run here?"

Atemu nodded.

"What in the name of Ra made you run all the way here?" Aknankanon asked.

Atemu took a moment before he started. "I'm marrying a male?"

Aknankanon was taken aback by this. "Yes. I thought you would be happy by this."

"Happy? I-" Atemu stopped as he realized something. "You knew I had no interest in women?"

"Well, I knew once she told me." Aknankanon answered, motioning to his wife.

Atemu looked shocked. "How did you know?" Did Seth tell you?"

"No, Atemu. No one told me. I figured it out on my own. I noticed that you barely looked at any girl that most men would have found very appealing while I did notice that you seem to pay attention to men. That was a major sign. Besides, there were other small signs." Amara replied.

"So, you've known for how long?" Atemu asked.

Amara thought a moment. "Oh, about a year."

Atemu was shocked.

"Now, why are you so upset that you're marrying a male? I thought that you would have been happy about it." Aknankanon stated.

"I'm not, but after our talk yesterday, I assumed that it was a girl that I was marrying. I mean, I didn't know that you knew I was gay, so I had no way of knowing that you would arrange the marriage with me for a guy." Atemu explained.

Amara looked over at her husband. "Didn't you tell him that Prince Yugi was a male?"

"No. I thought he knew that Kenshin had no daughters." Aknankanon stated.

"I know now. I had no idea that he had only sons until Seth told me just a little bit ago." Atemu explained.

"I'm sorry, Atemu. I never meant to make you worry like that." Aknankanon stated.

Atemu then realized something. "Hold on. You made this arrangement when I was two. How did you know that I was going to turn out gay?" He sat down across from his father.

"We didn't. Prince Yugi was the last child of Kenshin, so we decided to make the arrangement between the two of you. We had hoped that you would have no argument against it." Amara explained.

"Oh." Atemu replied. He really felt stupid now.

Aknankanon smiled at his son. "Can I assume that you're feeling better now?"

"Yes. I am." Atemu answered.

"I am sorry, Atemu. I just assumed that you knew that Kenshin has no daughters. As much as your mother and I have spoken of him, we just thought you knew from our conversations that Kenshin had only sons. I never meant to make you fret over something like this." Aknankanon said.

"It's all right, Father. Now that I know everything, I feel a lot better." Atemu replied.

Amara smiled. "Good. Now, I believe that you have studies to get to."

"Yes, Mother." Atemu then stood up and left the room.

Amara then smacked Aknankanon in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" Aknankanon asked, rubbing his arm.

"For making our son spend the last few weeks fretting over the fact that he thinks that he's going to marry a girl. You should have just told him that it was a prince, not a princes." Amara answered.

"Oh. Sorry." Aknankanon replied. He may have been pharaoh of Egypt, but he knew better than to piss off his wife. There was nothing worse than I truly pissed off Queen of Egypt.

* * *

><p>Ryou and Yugi were sitting in Yugi's cabin,<p>

"So, what is the Prince of Egypt like?" Ryou asked.

"I don't know. I've never met him." Yugi answered.

Ryou looked at Yugi in shock. "You mean, you're going to be marrying someone you've never met before now?"

Yugi nodded.

"I thought that the Egyptian royal family had visited Japan before." Ryou stated.

"They did. The Pharaoh and the Queen did, anyway. Plus, that was when I was nine. It's been a while." Yugi told him.

"Oh." Ryou replied.

Yugi smiled at his friend. "Trust me, Ryou. I would have told you if I had ever met Prince Atemu, but I haven't. This'll be the first time that we've met."

"Are you nervous?"

"I'm nothing but nerves. I don't have any clue if he's even going to like me, and I'm going to have to marry him regardless."

"I wish you didn't have to. I mean, if you two don't like each other, I don't see why you should be forced to marry him."

Yugi sighed. "It's duty, Ryou. This marriage was arranged years ago as a permanent peace treaty between Japan and Egypt. It's very important, and that's why I have to go through with it."

"Scared?"

"To death."

Ryou reached over and placed his hand on top of Yugi's hand. "Well, right now, you're going to have me here to help you out."

Yugi smiled. "Thanks, Ryou. I appreciate it." He was really glad that he had a friend as good as Ryou with him on this journey.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Yugi called.

The door opened, and one of the guards was standing there.

"Yes?" Yugi asked.

"The Emperor wishes for you to come to the deck. We are about to arrive in Egypt."

"Thank you." Yugi told him.

The guard bowed to Yugi before he turned and walked off.

Yugi then headed out the door with Ryou following him. The two walked up two flights of stairs until they reached the deck.

Kenshin was standing at the railing of the deck, overlooking the ocean.

Yugi walked up to stand beside his father while Ryou hung back like he was supposed to as a personal servant.

"You see that stretch of land over there?" Kenshin asked, pointing.

Yugi looked and saw what his father was talking about. "Yes."

"That is Egypt, Yugi. We will be arriving shortly." Kenshin told him.

Yugi nodded. His nerves started to heighten. He had been nervous, but now that he knew that he was about to meet his fiancé, he was even more nervous. Yugi had no idea if his fiancé was going to like him or not. He didn't know if his fiancé was a kind person or if he was a mean one. He didn't even know what he looked like. It all made Yugi so much more nervous, except for the not knowing what he looked like. Yugi had never held much stock in what a person looked like. It didn't mean that they weren't a good person just because they didn't look great.

It wasn't long before the boat docked.

Soon, the Japanese procession left the boat.

There were several carriages by the docks waiting for them. There were at least two dozen Egyptian guards there as well to aid in making sure that the Japanese royals made it to the palace without any harm coming to them.

Among those there was Mahado. He was one of the priests and wore the Millennium Ring. Mahado walked forward and bowed to Kenshin. "Emperor Kenshin, I trust that your journey was a pleasant one."

"Yes, it was. We had no trouble at all." Kenshin replied. He turned to his son. "Yugi, this is High Priest Mahado. He is one of Pharaoh Aknankanon's most trusted priests and a member of his council. "Priest Mahado, this is my son, Prince Yugi."

Mahado smiled and bowed to Yugi. "It is an honor to meet you, Prince Yugi." He had spoken in Japanese, unsure if Yugi knew their language.

Yugi smiled back. "It is a pleasure, Priest Mahado." He had spoken back in Egyptian.

"We should get you to the palace. The pharaoh is awaiting your arrival." Mahado told them.

"Of course." Kenshin agreed.

Yugi and Kenshin climbed up into one carriage.

Ryou was simply going to walk to the palace, but he was surprised when Kenshin motioned for him to join them in the carriage. He did as he was told.

The carriages were soon off.

"Ryou, you're going to need to wear this while we're here." Kenshin told him, handing Ryou a medallion with the Japanese crest on it.

Ryou took it. He didn't understand why he had to do this, but he slipped the medallion over his neck as he was told.

Yugi saw the question in Ryou's eyes and decided to explain. "Ryou, in the Egyptian palace, there are a lot of servants like back in Japan. Here, no one is going to know that you are my personal servant like back in Japan. You're going to have wear that so that people there will know that you are a Japanese servant and that you are not just another one of their servants."

"Oh." Ryou now understood.

Kenshin smiled. He knew now that Yugi had paid close attention to the lessons that he had been given in Egyptian customs. Kenshin knew hat this was going to be important for Yugi now that Egypt was going to be Yugi's home.

* * *

><p>Atemu had been in his room doing some studying. He knew that Shimon was planning to test him on these scrolls in a few days, so he wanted to make sure that he was ready.<p>

There was a knock on the door.

"Yes?" Atemu asked.

The door opened, and Isis, the only priestess on Aknankanon's council, walked into the room. Her blue eyes looked at him. "So, studying?"

"Yes. While Bakura and Marik are leaving me alone." Atemu answered.

"Well, you're going to have to stop studying anyway. Emperor Kenshin and Prince Yugi will be here soon. In fact, Mahado should be on his way here with them now." Isis informed him.

"Oh. Okay." Atemu replied.

"And the Pharaoh wants you to look your best." Isis added.

"I will, Isis." Atemu assured her.

Isis nodded before she left.

Atemu got off the bed and started to get ready. He put on all of his jewelry as well as his crown. He then grabbed his purple coat and tied it around his neck. He made sure that he looked his best before he headed out of his room. He headed right for the throne room, knowing that that was where his father and mother would be.

Aknankanon turned and smiled when he saw his son walk into the room. "I'm glad that you hurried, Atemu. Kenshin and his son will be here momentarily."

"Yes, Father." Atemu replied.

The Egyptian royal family along with the rest of the priests headed outside to greet their visitors.

It wasn't but ten minutes later the caravan that Mahado led arrived. The gates to the palace were opened before the caravan were pulled on into the palace grounds by the horses.

Mahado then dismounted from his horse before he walked over to join the other priests.

One of the Japanese guards opened the door to the first carriage.

Kenshin was the first to step down out of the carriage. He saw his old friend and walked over. "Aknankanon, it has been too long."

"Indeed. It has." Aknankanon agreed as the two men shook hands.

"Amara, as beautiful as ever." Kenshin told her.

Amara smiled. "It's good to see you as well, Kenshin." She then gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek.

Atemu had watched this exchange although most of his attention was on the carriage. He was waiting to see what his fiancé looked like.

Yugi was the next person to step out.

Atemu held his breath. This was the most beautiful creature that he had ever seen! His flawless, ivory skin was gorgeous. What he wouldn't give to touch that smooth looking skin. Those large, amethyst eyes were like the finest of gems. Atemu found himself looking over Yugi entirely and found that Yugi had curves that were also to die for. Atemu had never found anyone as breathtaking as this was, and given the regality in his dress, Atemu was certain that this was the boy he was to marry.

Ryou then stepped out of the carriage.

Atemu was taken aback by the fact that this boy looked a great deal like his friend Bakura. He was a much more gentle version of Bakura. Atemu was certain that Bakura could never look so kind and gentle. He was also certain that Bakura would never look so weak. By his dress, Atemu guessed that this was a servant of some kind. Most likely Prince Yugi's personal servant from Japan.

Atemu turned his eyes back to Yugi and wondered why it was that they looked so much alike despite the fact that there was no way they could be related. He figured that there was no reason to dwell on that fact and just accept it.

Kenshin then turned and motioned for Yugi to come forward.

Yugi walked forward until he was standing beside his father.

"Aknankanon, Amara. This is my son, Yugi. I know that it has been quite some time since you have seen him." Kenshin told him.

Yugi bowed his head to them before he spoke. "Pharaoh Aknankanon. Queen Amara. It is an honor to meet you both."

Other than Mahado, the group of Egyptians were shocked to hear the Japanese Prince speak in fluent Egyptian.

Kenshin chuckled. "You didn't honesty think I would bring my son here without any means of communicating, did you?"

Aknankanon smiled. "Well, I was prepared to have Atemu's tutor teach Yugi how to speak Egyptian, but I see that that is not necessary." He then turned to where his own son stood. "Now, I believe that you should meet my son."

Amara smiled. "You are indeed a handsome young man, Prince Yugi."

Yugi blushed at the compliment. "Thank you, Your Majesty."

Atemu couldn't help but think that Yugi was cute when he blushed.

"Now, I believe that it's time you met my son." Aknankanon turned to Atemu.

Atemu then stepped up beside his father.

"Kenshin, Prince Yugi. This my son, Atemu." Aknankanon introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both." Atemu told them.

Yugi had noticed Atemu standing there before, and he had figured that he was the Crown Prince, but he hadn't been positive. He had noticed that Atemu was a very good-looking man. From his standpoint, Atemu's looks were exotic, which caused Yugi to feel self-conscious about himself. He had also noticed that Atemu had some muscle to him, making Yugi think that Atemu would have no trouble defending himself. He had noticed that he felt an instant attraction to his fiancé. Yugi only hoped that his personality was as good as his looks.

Amara then clapped her hands together. "Now, I know that you've had a long journey, and I'm sure that you would like time to rest."

"I was hoping to discuss some things with you." Kenshin told them.

"Of course." Aknankanon agreed.

"Atemu, would you show Prince Yugi to his room?" Amara asked.

"Yes, Mother." Atemu replied. He had dreaded the fact that his fiancé was right across the hall from him because Atemu feared that he would be jumped, but now, he was worried that he was the one that might do the jumping.

Kenshin then motioned to Ryou. "He's Yugi's personal servant from Japan. I hope it's not trouble that he stay close to Yugi.""Of course not. In fact, there's a servant's quarters connected to his room. He can stay there." Amara told him.

"This way." Atemu told him.

Yugi then followed Atemu into the palace with Ryou following.

The priests slowly spread out to do their duties as well.

"So, what do you think?" Kenshin asked.

"I believe that there were some sparks between them. I noticed Atemu watching Yugi for quite some time." Amara stated.

"Yugi did the same. This may work out for the best for everyone after all." Kenshin stated.

The adults laughed.

"I believe that that is going to be a good thing." Aknankanon stated.

The group walked into the palace and headed for Aknankanon's office so that they could talk.

* * *

><p>Atemu led Yugi and Ryou through the halls.<p>

Yugi was watching where they were going in hopes that he was going to be able to figure out how to get around the palace on his own.

"If you want, I can give you a tour of the palace later on and show you where everything is." Atemu told him.

"Thank you. It may take me a while before I'm able to manage that." Yugi replied.

Atemu chuckled. "Yes. It is rough to get around, but once you learn where everything is, you'll be fine." Atemu assured him.

As they made their way to the wing of the palace that held the rooms for the royal family, they came across Bakura.

"Hey, Atemu. Who's the shrimp?" Bakura asked, referring to Yugi.

Yugi was surprised. His brothers had often teased him about his height given the fact that they were all tall while he was short, but no one of lower status had ever called him that.

Ryou was beyond shocked. He had always been taught to show the utmost respect for anyone of higher status than himself, so the fact that this guard was willing to speak to his Prince like was unheard of as far as Ryou was concerned.

"Bakura." Atemu growled.

Bakura blinked. "Geez. What crawled up your ass?"

"Bakura, knock it off." Atemu hissed. He motioned to Yugi and said, "This is my fiancé, Prince Yugi of Japan."

Bakura realized his mistake. "I apologize for my rude behavior, Prince Yugi."

Yugi saw that he was sincere. "It's all right. You did not know who I was."

"Prince Yugi, this is Bakura. He's a palace guard as well as one of my best friends. And a pain in the ass." Atemu told him.

"Hey!" Bakura shouted indignantly.

Yugi couldn't stop the giggle that escaped him.

"And who's the other one?" Bakura asked.

"I am Prince Yugi's personal servant from Japan, Ryou." Ryou answered.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, Bakura, I need to show them to their room." Atemu told him before walking past his friend.

Yugi and Ryou followed.

Bakura watched Ryou with interest before a smirk crossed hid face. He decided then and there that he was going to try to get to know Ryou better.

* * *

><p>Atemu soon reached where their room was. "This is your room here. You'll find another door in the room that leads to the servant chambers. It's the only way to get to the room."<p>

"Thank you, Prince Atemu. I appreciate this." Yugi told him.

"If you need anything, my room is right across from you." Atemu told him before heading to his room.

Yugi and Ryou walked into the room.

The room was large with a bed that was large enough to fit Yugi's entire family, the wives included. There were silk sheets on the bed. There was a wardrobe in the corner of the room for Yugi's clothes to fit in. There was also a stand for Yugi to place anything he needed to. There was a full-length mirror beside the stand. There was a table with three chairs around it in one corner of the room.

"So, what do you think?" Ryou asked.

"The room is nice." Yugi answered.

"Not the room. The Prince." Ryou told him.

Yugi blushed at the mention of his future husband. "He's gorgeous. I have to admit that."

"Do you have any idea how many princesses would kill to have him as their husband?" Ryou asked.

"Let's hope not." Yugi replied as he walked over and sat down in one of the chairs.

"You know what I mean." Ryou replied.

"I know. I can't say much besides his looks. I haven't seen him much, and I don't know his personality. There is more to a person than their looks." Yugi reminded his friend.

"I know." Ryou replied.

Yugi glanced down. He already knew that he was developing a crush on the Prince, but he really wanted to get to know his fiancé before he made any permanent decision about him.

* * *

><p>The moment Atemu walked into his room he leaned against the door. He was still rather taken by his fiancé. He knew that there was no one that he had ever seen that could even come close to comparing to the looks of his son-to-be husband.<p>

Atemu walked over to his bed flopped down on his back. He nearly landed on the scrolls that he had been studying earlier, but he paid no attention to them.

Atemu had been worried at the start because he had thought that he was marrying a woman. He had calmed down considerably once he had realized that he was marrying a man, but he had still wondered about him.

In all of his imaginations, Atemu had never thought that he was going to get someone as beautiful as that. The ivory skin combined with the large amethyst eyes and the lean body made Atemu want him badly.

Granted, the only feelings Atemu could feel toward him were sexual based on his looks because Atemu had not had the chance to get to know him, but Atemu was hopeful that they would make things work.

Atemu sat up. He was going to have to thank his father for arranging this marriage now. He was certain that things were going to work out for the best.

Atemu stood up off the bed. He was going to make the most of the three months that he had in between now and the wedding to get to know his fiancé as much as he could. He planned to learn as much about his fiancé as he could. He also planned to woe and court his fiancé.

Atemu had never been one to believe in love at first sight. Sure, he knew that Seth had actually fallen for Joey the first time that he saw him, and the same thing was true with Marik and Malik, but Atemu hadn't believed that something like that was actually possible. He was having to rethink that philosophy now. He was certain that he had fallen in love with his fiancé from seeing him just one time.

Atemu was going to try and get his fiancé to fall in love with him.

Now he just had to figure out how he was going to get him to do that.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it.<p>

Next: Yugi meets Atemu's friends.

R&R.


	3. Meeting the Friends

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3- Meeting the Friends<p>

Aknankanon, Amara, and Kenshin were all sitting in Aknankanon's office. Aknankanon was sitting behind his desk; Kenshin was sitting in the chair across from Aknankanon, and Amara sitting on the couch that was in the office.

"So, what was it that you wanted to discuss, Kenshin?" Aknankanon asked.

"Well, mainly I wanted to talk about the wedding. I understand that with your marriages, it is simply moving in together." Kenshin started.

Aknankanon saw where this was going. "Kenshin, I know that there is a ceremony that goes along with your marriages, and I would never deny your son that. I am more then certain that Prince Yugi would like that ceremony. We were already planning on that."

"Thank you. That does mean a lot." Kenshin told him.

"I have been thinking about the ceremony, actually. I wouldn't mind planning it." Amara told him.

Kenshin looked over at her. "Amara, if the wedding ceremony is anything like those balls you plan, I know that it will be the best ceremony that I have ever seen."

Amara laughed. "Oh, stop it, you charmer. You're going to make Aknankanon jealous."Aknankanon chuckled. "No need to be jealous, Amara. I know that we are strong, so I have no reason to fear." He smiled mischievously. "Although if Kenshin ever wanted to borrow you-"

"What?" Amara shouted.

Kenshin snickered. "You might want to watch it, Aknankanon. It sounds like you might be upsetting the wife."

Amara glared at her husband.

"Come on, Amara. You know I was only joking." Aknankanon told her.

"Well, I don't find that joke very funny." Amara retorted.

Kenshin laughed. "In any case, I'll only be staying a month before I return home. I'll come back with the rest of my sons for the wedding."

"I understand. You don't need to worry about anything. It'll all be fine." Amara assured him.

* * *

><p>Bakura had found Marik, Malik, and Joey all in one of the lounges. He walked up to them. "Well, the future husband is here."<p>

"Really?" Marik asked.

Bakura nodded. "I saw him. It looked like our dear prince was showing him where his room was."

"I just hope that they get along. I mean, I know Atemu doesn't like girls and all, but-" Malik started.

Bakura frowned as he sat down in the chair backwards, resting his arms on the back of the chair. "What are you talking about?"

"You know, Atemu marrying the princess of Japan. We all know that he doesn't find women attractive sexually.' Marik answered.

"Don't think that's a problem." Bakura stated.

"Why? The girl pretty?" Marik asked.

"Wouldn't know." Bakura replied.

Joey wrinkled his eyebrows. "'Tem can't be marrying a girl. I was talking to Seth, and he told me that Emperor Kenshin doesn't have any daughters. He only has sons."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah. I thought that when the news of the marriage first came out. I asked Seth about it. He told me that Japan has no princesses, only princes. There are five Japanese princes, and 'Tem is marrying the youngest one." Joey explained.

"Atemu told us that he was marrying a girl." Malik stated, frowning.

"Maybe when the Pharaoh told him Atemu thought that he was marrying a girl." Joey suggested.

"He's relieved then." Marik stated.

"Wouldn't you be?" Malik asked.

"Yep." Marik replied.

"Apparently Prince Yugi brought his personal servant with him." Bakura stated.

"He did?" Joey asked.

Bakura nodded. "Wouldn't mind spending some time with him."

Marik smirked. "Does someone have a crush?"

"Well, he's the first one that's caught my attention like that. I'd just like the chance to get to know him better.' Bakura replied.

"A crush." all three said.

"I do not!" Bakura retorted.

"We've all been there, and when you want to get to know someone after seeing them just one, it's a crush." Marik told him.

Bakura growled. He didn't like being told that he had a crush on this guy, even though he knew that it was true.

* * *

><p>Yugi had finished putting his things up. Unlike most royals, Yugi preferred to do things himself. That's why he had put all of his things up.<p>

Once done, Yugi sat down on the bed and lay down. He found that the bed was comfy and soft. He knew that he would sleep well, even though he was in a strange land.

Yugi frowned at that thought. Thinking about the fact that he was in a strange land brought back memories of the fact that he was here to marry Crown Prince Atemu as a part of the agreement that his father and Pharaoh Aknankanon had come to years before.

Yugi didn't know anything about his fiancé. In fact, he had barely spent any time with Atemu. He wondered what Atemu was like. He couldn't deny that he found Atemu attractive. Only a complete wouldn't acknowledge the fact that Atemu was attractive. Yugi, however, saw past looks to what was really important. Like his personality. Yugi wondered what kind of personality Atemu had.

"Hey, Yugi."Yugi came out of his thoughts and found that Ryou was standing beside him. "What is it, Ryou?" He sat up and turned to face his friend.

"I was just letting you know that I was done with my unpacking." Ryou looked at Yugi worriedly. "Are you all right?"

Yugi smiled. "I'm fine. I was just thinking."Ryou smirked. "About the fiancé."

Yugi blushed at that.

Ryou laughed as he sat on the bed with Yugi. "I take that as a yes to thinking about him."

"Well, I have to admit that he is attractive." Yugi said.

"Well, I admit that he is good looking. I can imagine the number of princesses that throw themselves at him." Ryou stated.

Yugi laughed. "Well, I've heard stories from my brothers about that. They said that some of the princesses were shameless in their attempts to seduce him. Apparently, Prince Atemu has never showed any interest in them at all."

"Good for you." Ryou stated.

Yugi sighed. "I know that I'm getting married to him, but I was hoping that I could get to know him first. I'd like to know what his personality is beforehand."

Ryou smiled. "Well, he did say that he was across the hall if you needed something. Go and talk to him."

Yugi turned bright red at that. "I don't know if I can do that. I mean, isn't that a little forward?"

Ryou rolled his eyes. "It's not like you're going over there and asking him to fuck you. You're going there to talk to him and get to know. He probably would like to get to know you, too. You're not the only meeting your fiancé for the first time."

Yugi nodded. "Maybe you're right."

* * *

><p>Atemu was pacing his room. He was trying to think of ways to get Yugi to fall for him like he has already fallen for Yugi, but he was coming up empty.<p>

Atemu knew that he could give Yugi anything that he wanted in the kingdom. Whatever Yugi wanted, he could get for him. The thing was that he didn't know anything that Yugi liked. He would need to know that first.

Atemu realized that the best way to find out what his fiancé liked so that he could charm him would be to get to know him.

Atemu decided that he was going to do that. Once he knew more about Yugi, he would know the things that he needed to do to woe Yugi.

Atemu headed for the door and reached for the handle when there was a knock on the door. He frowned. He wondered who that could be. He opened the door and was rather surprised to find his fiancé standing there.

Yugi looked a little nervous and uneasy at the moment. "Um, hi, Prince Atemu."

"Hi, Prince Yugi. Is everything all right? Is there something that you need?" Atemu asked.

"Well, not exactly. I just know that you and I are meeting for the first time, and since we're going to be getting married, I was wondering if we could talk and get to know each other." As Yugi spoke, he avoided looking at Atemu. This was hard enough for him without looking into those crimson eyes.

Atemu smiled at Yugi's shyness. He found it rather cute. He also realized that this was the perfect opportunity to get to know Yugi. "Of course. I think that that's a great idea."

Yugi blushed at the compliment.

Atemu smiled at this. He knew that he was going to have to make Yugi blush more often. "Do you want to talk in my room, or would you like to take a walk in the gardens?"

Yugi's eyes lit up at the mention of the garden. "I love gardens. Do you think we could take a walk?"

"Of course. Come with me." Atemu walked out of his room and shut the door behind him.

Yugi then followed Atemu down the hall.

"We actually have two gardens. One is a public garden for anyone, but there's another garden that's for the royal family only to use. And anyone we allow in, of course." Atemu stated.

"Really?" Yugi asked.

Atemu nodded. "Father knows how much my mother loves the gardens, so he had a special one made for her. I think he did that not long after they got married. It's kept up well."

The two soon arrived in the palace gardens.

Yugi was amazed at the number of flowers that were in the garden.

There were so many flowers in so many different colors that the garden looked more like a rainbow. The colors were also mixed together, giving it a mixed look. It was truly beautiful as far as Yugi was concerned.

"It's beautiful." Yugi breathed.

Atemu smiled. "I'm glad that you like it." He then walked on into the gardens, and Yugi followed him.

The two walked a little ways into the garden until they came across a stone bench that was set up. Atemu sat down on the bench, and he motioned for Yugi to do the same. Yugi then sat down by Atemu.

"So, why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself?" Atemu asked.

"Okay. You already know that I'm the youngest of five brothers. My oldest brother is named Kioshi, and he's married to Himiko. Then there's Mouri. After Mouri are Kino and Kenji, who are twins. Kenji is married to Satsuma. Then you've already met my father." Yugi said.

"You must have had it rough being the youngest of the group." Atemu stated.

"Not really. My papa died when I was four, so I don't remember him well. Kioshi was sixteen at the time, and Mouri was fourteen, so they helped Father take care of me. I sort of got pampered by my brothers and my father." Yugi stated.

Atemu frowned. "Who's papa?"

"Oh. Hitoro is my papa." Yugi answered.

Atemu was still confused.

Yugi tilted his head to side. "Didn't you know that Japanese men can have kids?"

Atemu looked shocked. "They can?"

Yugi nodded. "Why do you think the Pharaoh isn't worried abut an heir? He knows I can provide one."

"Oh." Atemu knew that he was going to have to ask his father why he wasn't told this before. He was realizing that there was a lot about the Japanese people that he didn't know.

"So, I was pretty much spoilt by my family. They always made sure that I had more than I really needed." Yugi stated.

"And you're not a spoiled brat?" Atemu asked.

Yugi looked over at him, a little shocked at how bold he was.

Atemu realized how that sounded. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make it sound like that. It's just that every prince or princess I have come across that are spoilt like that are always people who think that they should get everything that they want."

"I take it you've had some bad experiences." Yugi remarked.

"More than one." Atemu could remember when some of the spoiled princesses came onto him. They always thought that because they wanted him they could have him. It was just a few months ago that one princess virtually demanded that he have sex with her just because she wanted him to.

"Well, I might have been spoiled, but I was taught boundaries, respect, and honor. I would never do anything to disrespect anyone, or to dishonor my family. Those princesses and princes were never taught that." Yugi stated.

"I agree with that." Atemu agreed. He knew that he wanted to know a little more about Yugi. "So, what are some things that you like to do?"

"I like reading a lot. I find some of the ancient texts from Japan interesting. I also like being able to just have a little fun with friends. Honestly, I like simple things." Yugi stated.

Atemu knew that that would make things a little more difficult on him. It meant that Yugi wasn't a materialistic person. He'd have to do some major thinking on what he would do to woe Yugi.

"So, what about you?" Yugi asked.

Atemu started to speak, but was cut off.

"Hey, Atemu!"

Atemu turned and saw that Marik and Malik were walking toward them. He had hoped that he would be able to spend a little more time alone with Yugi, but he figured that he would have to introduce Yugi to them sooner or later.

Atemu stood up, and Yugi followed suit.

"Who's this?" Malik asked once he and Marik walked up to them.

"Marik, Malik. This is my fiancé, Prince Yugi. These are two of my good friends, Marik and Malik." Atemu motioned to each one as he spoke to them.

"Hello, Prince Yugi. It's an honor to meet you." Malik said, bowing.

"Pleased to meet you." Marik added, also bowing.

"It's nice to meet you as well, and please, just call me Yugi." Yugi told them.

"So, you get tired of the prince and your highness thing, too?" Marik asked.

"It just gets old after so long." Yugi explained.

"I hear that." Atemu agreed.

"Yeah. Atemu here can't stand it. He tolerates it from ambassadors and such because he understands that, but he has a lot of people just call him by his name." Marik stated.

Atemu rolled his eyes. "Marik grew up with me, Seth, and Bakura."

"Yes. I've heard about all of the trouble you four caused. As I recall, Pharaoh Aknankanon referred to you as the Destructive Four." Malik stated.

Atemu blushed lightly at that, although it was hard to see due to his deeply tanned skin.

Yugi laughed.

"So we pulled some pranks. What does it matter?" Marik asked.

"Father has other ideas." Atemu answered.

"What did you do?" Yugi asked.

"We'd pull small pranks on visiting nobles and such. It's not like we ever did anything to endanger another person's life." Atemu answered.

"Although Isis scared the shit out of us all." Marik remarked.

"Who's Isis?" Yugi asked.

"She's the palace physician as well as one of the priestesses. She's on Father's council. You'll meet her. She's Marik's older sister, and she can be scary when angry. We usually got yelled at by her." Atemu replied.

"A priestess yelled at the Crown Prince?" Yugi asked.

"Well, she wasn't a priestess at the time, and since she usually scared me so bad, Mother and Father let her. They figured that since her lectures usually worked, they would let her handle us four." Atemu replied.

"And Marik is still afraid of his sister." Malik stated, slipping his arm around Marik's.

Yugi noticed this and wondered if they were a couple.

Atemu smirked before he said, "Hi, Isis."

Marik jumped and whirled. "Who? What? Where? I did nothing!"

Atemu started laughing.

Marik glared at him. "Not funny!"

Malik and Yugi also started laughing because it was funny to see Marik act like that.

"Come on, Malik. Let's go." Marik stated before grabbing Malik and dragging him off.

"So, is Marik anything like Bakura?" Yugi asked.

"He can be. Marik acts a little crazy sometimes, but nothing too bad. He still likes to pull a good prank every now and then, though." Atemu replied.

"Any other friends I should meet?" Yugi asked.

"All right. We can go and meet them." Atemu agreed. He headed into the palace and Yugi followed him.

Atemu figured he could continue learning about Yugi later.

* * *

><p>Seth and Joey were in the lounge playing a game of Senet<p>

"I am going to beat you this time, Seth." Joey stated.

Seth rolled his eyes at his husband's statement. "You say that every time we play, Joey. I'd like it if one day that because true." Seth stated.

Joey then made his move.

Seth turned around and made his move.

The couple often played different games because both had a competitive nature and wanted to test out their skill. These games often led to pointless arguments, which usually led to things being settled in the bedroom behind closed doors.

Seth made another move.

Joey then made his own move.

Seth smirked as he made his next and the final move of the game. "I win."

"Damn it! How do you do that very time?" Joey shouted as he jumped up, sending the game board and the pieces everywhere.

Seth looked at his husband calmly. "Simple. I'm better than you."

"You are not, you egotistical bastard!" Joey snarled.

"I believe that I am. I have been better than you at everything since the say we met. That is something that won't change."

"The hell it won't! If you think that I'm ever going to give up, then think again!"

"Who said anything about wanting you to give up? In fact, I'd welcome it. It'll just give me another chance to prove just how much better than you I am."

Joey growled. "Fuck you!"

Seth smirked, "I'd much rather fuck you."

Joey glared at him before turning his head from his husband. Normally, he loved that smirk, but after just losing a game, he really hated the smirk. It drove him up the wall.

However, Joey was in for a surprise because he had turned toward the door and saw that Atemu was standing there with his arms crossed over his chest. He wore an amused smirk on his face. There was someone who looked a great deal like Atemu behind him, although Joey had no idea who it was.

Yugi wasn't sure what to think. He'd just seen the blonde jump up suddenly and knock the board over and start shouting at the other man. He had recognized him as being one of the priests who had been there when he and his father had arrived.

Atemu was used to this sight, and he found it quite amazing. Joey and Seth's arguments were always sources of amusement. He quite enjoyed hearing the way Joey insulted Seth and Seth remained so calm.

"Uh, how long have you been there?" Joey asked.

Seth turned and saw his cousin and his cousin's fiancé standing there. Normally, he wouldn't feel embarrassed about someone witnessing the argument that he had had with his husband, but he did feel embarrassed that Yugi had seen them given the fact that Seth felt first impressions were everything, and this was _not _a good first impression.

"Oh, we've been here since you stood up and scattered the Senet board everywhere." Atemu answered as if it was nothing.

Joey turned red, knowing that this stranger had heard his entire rant. He didn't mind his friends hearing it, but he really didn't like the fact that someone he didn't know had.

"Sorry about that." Seth stated, standing up.

"Since when have your arguments fazed me?" Atemu asked, waving him off.

Yugi was still confused. He didn't understand why the two were acting like that or why his fiancé had acted like it was an everyday occurrence.

"So, who's the mini-me behind you?" Joey asked.

Yugi was even more astounded that he had been referred to like that.

Seth instantly slapped Joey in the back of the head.

"Ow!" Joey rubbed his head as he glared at his husband. "What was that for?"

"Show a little more respect, Joey." Seth hissed.

Joey started to protest.

"Joey, that is Prince Yugi of Japan, Atemu's fiancé." Seth clarified.

Joey instantly looked back at Yugi before he bowed. "I'm terribly sorry for my rudeness. I wasn't aware of who you were."

"Um, that's all right." Yugi told him.

"Prince Yugi, I am High Priest Seth. I am one of the bearers of the Millennium items in the Pharaoh's court." Seth told him, bowing.

"Millennium items?" Yugi asked. He had never heard of them before.

"I'll explain later." Atemu told him.

Yugi nodded.

"Seth is also my cousin." Atemu added.

"And this is Joey, my husband. He's also training to be a magician." Seth introduced the two.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Joey." Yugi told him.

"Likewise. I apologize for what you saw." Joey told him.

"It's all right." Yugi assured him. He still wasn't sure what he had seen, and he was fairly certain that he didn't want to know.

Atemu bent down and picked up one of the pieces to the Senet game. "So, how many moved did it take for you to beat him this time?"

"Twelve." Seth answered.

"You're getting better then, Joey. It's the best that you've done in a while." Atemu told him.

Yugi glanced at the pieces of the board game that were strewn across the room. He picked up another piece. "Is this the Senet game?"

Atemu glanced at Yugi. "You know it?"

"Not exactly. I know of it, but not much more than that." Yugi then looked at his fiancé. "Do you think I can learn to play?" "Sure. If you want." Atemu replied.

"Just to warn you, no one has ever managed to beat 'Tem here in a game of Senet." Joey told him.

"Someone will beat him one day." Seth retorted.

Joey rolled his eyes.

Atemu shook his head.

"Come on, Joey. Let's go and leave them to the game." Seth then grabbed a hold of Joey and dragged him out of the room.

"Stop manhandling me!"

"You enjoyed it last night!"

"That was different, you bastard!"

Yugi turned to face Atemu. "Is that-normal?"

"For those two, yes. Seth and Joey have always had a love-hate relationship. They fell in love the second they saw each other, but they downright refused to admit it. They acted like they hated each other and decided to fight at every chance they could find." Atemu shook his head as he set the Senet game back up. "And bets were being made through the whole palace about when they would finally get together."

"The Pharaoh allowed these bets?" Yugi asked.

"Allowed? He won." Atemu laughed.

Yugi looked shocked.

"It wasn't bad, really. I mean, they bring it on themselves most of the time. Now, their fights usually end when they get to the bedroom." Atemu told him.

"Too much information." Yugi muttered.

"Sorry." Atemu apologized. He sat down and motioned for Yugi to sit across from him.

Yugi did.

Atemu then started to explain the rules of Senet to him.

* * *

><p>Aknankanon and Amara had done a great deal of talking with Kenshin. Mostly, it was a friendly gathering to find out what had changed in the other's life.<p>

However, Kenshin decided that he needed to get some rest, so Aknankanon and Amara had let him retire to his room for a while.

Aknankanon was walking down the hall looking for his son when he noticed his nephew and Joey, arguing as usual.

"You didn't have to say that!" Joey snapped.

"It's the truth." Seth retorted.

"It doesn't matter! Our sex life is no one's business!" Joey growled.

Seth rolled his eyes.

Aknankanon shook his head. He would never tell them, but the entire palace knew all about their sex life. The two weren't exactly ashamed to talk about it where anyone could hear them, not to mention the fact that they tended to have sex in places other than the bedroom.

Seth and Joey were obviously headed to their room.

"Seth!"

Seth turned and froze when he realized that his uncle, the Pharaoh of Egypt, had heard that. He swallowed thickly before saying, "Is there something that I can do for you?"

"Yes. Have you seen Atemu anywhere?" Aknankanon asked.

"Yes. He's in the lunge with Prince Yugi. I believe he was going to teach Prince Yugi how to play Senet." Seth answered.

"Thank you." Aknankanon told him before walking off. He had no desire to hear anymore about their sex life.

* * *

><p>Atemu was pleasantly surprised to learn that Yugi figured out the game of Senet rather quickly. In fact, they were playing their first game, and Yugi was doing fairly well.<p>

Yugi made a move.

"You play well, Prince Yugi. I'm surprised. Most people struggle with this game the first time they played it." Atemu stated.

Yugi blushed lightly at the praise.

'So, he blushes at praise. I'll need to remember that.' Atemu thought.

"Well, I've always loved to play games. I learn them fairly quickly. There's never been a game that I couldn't figure out fast." Yugi replied.

The instant Yugi said that, every naught fantasy imaginable came to Atemu's mind. He could just imagine the kind of games that they could play in the bedroom after they were married.

Atemu shook his head slightly, trying to get his mind back on track. He hadn't known his fiancé for a day yet, and he was already imagining him in bed. This was so not good. Atemu knew that he had fallen hard for this boy.

"So, is what Priest Seth said true? Have you never lost, Prince Atemu?" Yugi asked.

"Since I mastered the game, no. Father and Seth have come close, but they haven't managed it yet. And we are going to be married, so you can just call me by my name. The title is just too formal for my liking." Atemu told him.

Yugi smiled. "Then just call me by my name."

"All right." Atemu agreed.

The game continued.

Aknankanon came into the room and found the two in the middle of the game. "Teaching Prince Yugi how to play?"

Atemu looked up and smiled. "Yes, Father. He wanted to learn, so I thought that I could show him how.""A good idea." Aknankanon agreed.

Yugi and Atemu continued the game.

It was a close game, with Yugi very nearly beating Atemu.

"This is your first game, and you almost beat me. I've never seen anyone this good at Senet in their first game." Atemu marveled.

Once more, Yugi blushed at the praise.

"So, what your father told me was true. It wasn't just a father thinking his son was the best." Aknankanon remarked.

Yugi looked over at Aknankanon. "What do you mean, Pharaoh?"

"Kenshin told me that you were the best at games. It didn't matter what kind of game it was. He said you could learn it fast and soon become the best at it. I wasn't sure if it was honesty or the praise of a father. I see he was right." Aknankanon explained.

"Well, I've always loved games. I just figure them out fast." Yugi explained.

Aknankanon chuckled. "Perhaps you will finally beat my son. It's about time that someone beat him."

"Hey!" Atemu exclaimed.

"Sorry, son, but you haven't lost in years. It would be nice for you to finally lose." Aknankanon told him.

Atemu huffed, not liking that at all.

Aknankanon chuckled. "When you get a chance, Atemu, I would like to talk to you."

"All right." Atemu replied.

Aknankanon then left.

"Do you not need to go now?" Yugi asked.

"No. If it was urgent, Father would have told me so. No need to worry." Atemu assured him.

Yugi nodded.

* * *

><p>"So, do Prince Yugi and Atemu seem to be getting along well?" Amara asked.<p>

"I believe so." Aknankanon replied.

The two were in Aknankanon's office. Amara was sitting in her husband's lap as they spoke.

"And how do you know this?" Amara asked.

"They have discovered their mutual love of games. Atemu taught him to play Senet, and Prince Yugi almost beat him in the first game." Aknankanon replied.

Amara smiled. "Good. I was hoping that Atemu could find love in this marriage. Perhaps he will."

Aknankanon snickered. "I think he already has."

Amara looked at her husband with a raised eyebrow. It was the look she gave him when she wanted an explanation to whatever he had just said.

"As I watched them, I could see the way Atemu was looking at Prince Yugi. He looks at him the same way I look at you. I think that it's ironic that Atemu has always been so skeptical of love at first yet he seems to have had that happen to him now." Aknankanon stated.

Amara smiled. "Well, good. I just hope that Prince Yugi becomes the same way."

"We will see." Aknankanon replied.

The two were quiet for a while, just enjoying being together in silence.

* * *

><p>Atemu and Yugi were walking down the hall together.<p>

"Thank you for teaching me how to play, Atemu. I really enjoyed it." Yugi told him.

Atemu chuckled. "I was happy to. While my cousin loves games, his love for games don't quite reach mine. It's nice to find someone else who has the same love of games that I do."

Yugi smiled. "I know the feeling."

Atemu knew that he should probably go and see what his father wanted, but he wanted to know as much as he could about his fiancé. He was still trying to figure out a way to court him. He needed to know more about his fiancé if he was going to do something like that.

"Yugi!"

Yugi and Atemu turned to find Ryou running to them.

Ryou then grabbed Yugi by the shoulders. "Please order me to something! Anything!"

Yugi was taken aback by his friend's forwardness. Ryou rarely broke decorum. Not to mention the fact that he sounded like a lunatic at the moment. "I-"

"Please, Yugi! If you are really my friend, order me to do something! I don't care what it is!" Ryou pleaded.

"Well, uh, I suppose I could use a bath, so get that ready." Yugi told him.

"Thank you!" Ryou then took off.

"Is he always like that?" Atemu asked. He found Ryou's action rather disrespectful.

"No. Ryou has never acted like-" Yugi started.

"Hey, Ryou! Where are you going?"

Atemu and Yugi turned once more to see that Bakura was coming up to them.

"Where did Ryou go?" Bakura asked.

"He's doing something for me." Yugi answered.

"Huh. Too bad. I was going to show him my sword collection." Bakura stated.

Yugi was confused. "That won't help much. Ryou isn't fond of violence."

"Damn it! Now how do I impress him?" Bakura asked as he walked off.

"So that's it." Atemu muttered.

Yugi turned to look at him.

"I believe Bakura has a crush on Ryou. He's probably wanting to get Ryou's attention." Atemu stated.

"Well, I don't think Ryou's fond of it right now." Yugi said.

"Bakura can be rather-forceful. I'm guessing that he was too forward, and it scared him." Atemu replied.

"I get why Ryou acted the way he did, though. Ryou's never had anyone pay that kind of attention to him." Yugi remarked.

Atemu shook his head.

"Well, I believe I'll go to my room. I'll see you later, Atemu." Yugi told him.

Atemu smiled. "Okay,"

Yugi walked down the hall. It was easy to find his room since they were on the same hall as his room.

Atemu watched him go with a smile on his face. He knew that he had fallen hard already. He just hoped that he would be able to get Yugi to fall in love with him. He just needed to figure out how.

Atemu then realized that Ryou might be able to help him with that. He would have to ask him.

Remembering that his father wanted to talk to him, Atemu headed toward his father's office. He needed to ask his father about Japanese males being able to have kids and why he wasn't told.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it.<p>

Next: Possibly a dinner welcoming Yugi and Kenshin.

R&R.


	4. Outing

I'M NOT DEAD!

I have no excuse for my long absence other than the fact that I lost interest in the show for a while. With the new DVD releases, I've been watching the show again, and I think I'm getting me interest back.

I'm starting with this story first, and I have ideas for some other stories. I'll work on my other three, but I'm going to have to go back and re-read them so that I can remember what I wrote in the first place and hope I can remember what I planned to do in the first place.

Anyway, I'm back and I'll try to stay back. I do have other fandoms I write for, so bear with me if I get lost in those fandoms, too.

Disclaimer: As always, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any characters associated with the show.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4- Outing<p>

Atemu walked down the hall toward his father's office. As he walked, he thought about his fiancé. He had realized that he was already in love with him, which meant that there was no objection to the marriage now. He was also curious about what else he could learn about his fiancé. Of course, he knew that he had only met Yugi for one day, so he was going to have to get to know Yugi better before he told Yugi how he felt, but he was looking forward to spending as much time with Yugi as possible.

As Atemu walked, he acknowledged all of the servants who were bowing in respect to their Prince as he walked by. It was one of the things that annoyed him to no end, but Atemu always hid it because he didn't want the servants to think that he wasn't thankful for what they did.

Once at his father's office, he knocked.

"Come in!"

Atemu opened the door and walked in. He froze when he saw his mother sitting on his father's lap.

"Come on in, son." Aknankanon told him.

"Um, are you sure I'm not interrupting something?" Atemu could feel his face heat up as he blushed. That was the kind of position that no child wanted to find their parents in.

Amara laughed as she got out of her husband's lap. "No, son. We weren't doing anything. Trust me. Come on in."

Atemu walked on into the office and shut the door. He then walked over and sat across from his father.

"Now, there was something that I wanted to talk to you about, Atemu. I'm glad that you have already started spending time with Prince Yugi. It's good that the two of you are taking the time to get to know each other before the wedding." Aknankanon started.

"Yes, Father. I would rather get to know him before we're married." Atemu replied.

"Well, I want you to continue doing that. That is why I'm asking Shimon to lighten the load of studying that you have to do. I'm also asking him to not keep you as long for the time being." Aknankanon told him.

"Really?" Atemu asked. He felt hopeful about that. He didn't mind the lessons, but Shimon could be a slave driver at times, and he wouldn't mind a lightened load.

"This is only temporary." Amara reminded him.

"I know, Mother."

"There is one other thing. I don't want anything happening between the two of you." Aknankanon told him.

Atemu blinked in confusion. He didn't understand. He thought that his father wanted him to get to know Yugi before they were married.

Amara noticed her son's confusion. "He wants you to get to know Prince Yugi, Atemu. What we're asking is that you don't consummate the relationship until after you're married."

Atemu hated the idea of discussing sex with his parents. "Okay! I just met him today! What makes you think that I'm going to want to jump into bed with him?"

Amara laughed. "Just reminding you of that fact, Atemu. Besides, your father and I already know that you've fallen in love with him."

"Wh-how-when-" Atemu couldn't form a complete sentence.

Amara chuckled. "You can't hide anything from me. You used to make fun of the idea of love at first sight, but now, you've fallen into that category."

"Oh. I didn't think you noticed." Atemu muttered.

Amara walked over and rubbed her son's back. "A mother knows everything, Atemu. I noticed how you looked at him when you first met him." She chuckled. "And your father also noticed."

"Okay. I get it. I'm not going to try anything anyway." Atemu stated.

"Good." Aknankanon replied.

Atemu then remembered why he had wanted to come. "By the way, why didn't you tell me that Japanese males can have children, Father?"

Aknankanon blinked, surprised. "I thought that you knew."

"No! Until I was talking to Yugi, I had no idea. He was telling me about his family and mentioned his papa. That's why I know. He told me." Atemu replied.

Aknankanon scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Well, I suppose I took it for granted that you knew. I guess I should have made sure that you knew."

Amara looked down at her son curiously. "What did you think was going to happen about an heir? There does need to be one."

"I honestly hadn't thought about that because until a week ago, I thought I was marrying a girl. When I found out I was marrying a guy, I was so relieved that I didn't think about it." Atemu admitted.

Amara smiled. "Well, you can understand why we don't want anything to happen before the marriage."

"Yeah. It wouldn't look too great to others if Yugi ended up pregnant before we were married." Atemu stated, understanding.

"Good. Anything else?" Aknankanon asked.

"No." Atemu replied.

"Then you can go." Aknankanon told him.

Atemu then left the room. He was still thinking about how he could manage to woe Yugi.

* * *

><p>Ryou had left the room after getting Yugi's bath ready. He was going to ask another servant where there were some clean towels at.<p>

Unfortunately, he didn't find a servant.

"Ryou!"

Ryou jumped before he whirled around to find Bakura approaching him. That was the last thing that Ryou needed. He wasn't thrilled with how forward Bakura had been with him, and it scared him. The guy just screamed out insane, and Ryou didn't want anyone like that.

"What are you doing out here?" Bakura asked with a confident smirk on his face.

Ryou hated that smirk already. It just said that Bakura was certain Ryou would fall for him soon. It irked Ryou to no end. "If you must know, I was looking for a servant to help me."

Bakura raised an eyebrow. "With what?"

"Clean towels." Ryou answered.

"No worries. I know where that is. I can take you to where all of the linens, towels, and such are." Bakura told him. He knew that this was a great chance to be alone with him.

Ryou didn't like this one bit. In fact, he hated it. He wasn't fond of Bakura, and the thought of being alone with him just made him upset.

As Bakura walked, he quickly slipped his arm around Ryou's waist.

"Could you move your hand?" Ryou asked through gritted teeth.

"Now why would I do that?" Bakura asked, smirking.

"Because I don't appreciate it." Ryou retorted.

"You'll learn to love it." Bakura told him.

"Not likely." Ryou muttered. He made a note to never be alone with Bakura no matter what the circumstance were.

* * *

><p>The following morning, Atemu had gotten up at his customary time. He had taken his bath and gotten ready before he headed out. He went across the hall and knocked on the door.<p>

Ryou opened the door. "Yes, Prince Atemu?"

"Good morning. Is Yugi up?"

"Yes. He's getting ready now." Ryou answered.

"I was going to escort him to the dining room for breakfast." Atemu told him. He wasn't sure why he told Ryou, but he felt like he needed to let Ryou know why he wanted to talk to Yugi.

"I'm ready, Atemu." Yugi told him.

Yugi and Atemu then headed for the dining room.

"How did you sleep?" Atemu asked.

"It was fine, actually. I'm just going to have to get used to the weather here. It's a lot different than it is back in Japan." Yugi stated.

"Father has mentioned that. I've never gone to Japan, so I really don't know." Atemu admitted.

Yugi smiled. "Maybe you'll be able to see it one day."

"Maybe." Atemu agreed.

The two entered the dining room and found that no one was there. They sat down, and servants soon brought their breakfast to them.

"Is there anything going on today?" Yugi asked.

"No. Father will do his normal things. I sit in on the court sessions from time to time so that I will know what I need to do for when I become Pharaoh. I don't have to today, though." Atemu answered.

Yugi nodded.

Atemu thought a moment before he thought of something. He loved to go horseback riding. He didn't know if Yugi did, but he figured that this would be a good way for the two of them to spend time together. "Yugi?"

Yugi turned his attention to Atemu. "Yes?"

"Have you ever gone horseback riding?"

Yugi's amethyst eyes brightened at this. "Yes! I love it. My brothers and I would go horseback riding a lot. I haven't been a while, actually."

Perfect! This meant that they had something in common.

"Well, I could ask Father if we can go horseback riding then. It's been a while since I've gone." Atemu stated.

"I'd love that." Yugi said.

Atemu smiled. He hoped that his father would let them go. He really wanted to spend some time alone with his future husband so that he could get to know him, and this seemed like the perfect time to.

* * *

><p>Ryou had changed the linen on Yugi's bed and had gathered them up so that he could put fresh linen on. He left the chambers and headed to get some fresh linen. He found the room that housed it and got out a fresh set.<p>

"Hey there, beautiful."

Ryou gave a cry of shock before he jumped practically ten feet in the air, dropping the linen in the process. He whirled around to find a rather shocked Bakura standing behind him.

"Geez. You're a real pansy, you know that." Bakura remarked.

Ryou glared at him. "You shouldn't sneak up on people like that." He bent down and picked up the linens he had dropped.

This gave Bakura a perfect view of Ryou's ass, which he found to be a rather appealing sigh. "Nice ass."

Ryou snapped his head up. "Stop watching me like that!"

"Well, when you bend over like that-" Bakura trialed off.

Ryou glared at him. "Shut up! And stop stalking me already!" He snatched up the linen and stormed out of the room.

Bakura simply followed. "You have a fiery temper. I like that in a person."

"Well, I'm not here for you to like. I'm here to serve Prince Yugi for the time being!" Ryou snapped. He was getting tired of having to deal with Bakura. And he hadn't been joking about the stalking bit. Bakura seemed to show up everywhere he did, which felt a bit like stalking to him.

"Well-" Bakura started.

"Just leave me alone already!" Ryou then went into Yugi's room and slammed the door.

Bakura smirked. He loved seeing Ryou angry and figured that he was going to have try to make him angry more often.

* * *

><p>Aknankanon was in a brief recess from the meeting. He leaned back in his throne. He was already tired, and the morning wasn't even close to being over.<p>

Amara placed a hand on Aknankanon's shoulder. "Don't worry, dear. It will be time for the midday meal before you know it."

"I hope so." Aknankanon replied.

The throne room doors opened.

Since it wasn't time for the session to continue, Aknankanon looked toward the door and was glad to see that it was his son. "What is it, Atemu? I didn't think that you were doing to come to court today."

"I'm not. I just wanted to ask you a question. I was wondering if Yugi and I could go horseback riding." Atemu explained.

Aknankanon raised an eyebrow. He knew that his son had a love of horseback riding, but he wasn't sure about Yugi. "Does he want to go?"

"Yes. He seemed excited at the thought." Atemu answered.

"Then go. Just be careful. And don't wander far from the palace." Aknankanon answered.

"I won't." Atemu answered before leaving the throne room.

Amara smiled. "He seemed to be happy by this. I believe that Atemu is more than in love. I think he would move heaven and earth for Yugi if he wanted it."

Aknankanon laughed. "Yes. I know the feeling."

"I'm glad that they're getting along." Amara stated.

* * *

><p>Yugi had wandered down to the stables. He figured that Atemu would come and tell him if they could go to horseback riding. He was looking over the different horses that were in the stables. He then came across a horse with a beautiful tan hide. The coat was shining, and the horse looked over at him. On the horse's forehead looked like a white star. "Hello there." Yugi reached out and petted the horse's head.<p>

The horse leaned down and allowed Yugi to continue petting her.

Yugi continued petting her. "Aren't you just a sweet thing?" Yugi loved animals, and this horse was no exception.

"Hey! Get away from there."

Yugi turned to find that a stable boy was running up to him. "Is there a problem?"

The stable boy looked a little shocked. "Well, uh, that horse is usually volatile. There have been a lot of riders who got hurt because she threw them off."

Yugi looked surprised. He had trouble believing that such a beautiful and tame horse could be the way the stable boy had described her. She seemed to be as calm as could be now. "Are you sure?"

"Very."

Atemu walked into the stables then. "Yugi, Father said-" He trailed off when he saw what horse Yugi was standing by. He was shocked that the horse was allowing Yugi to pet her. She had never done that before! In fact, she had never seemed this calm to anyone before.

"What?" Yugi asked.

"It's just that that horse is usually volatile. No one has ever managed to ride her without being thrown off and severely injured." He watched as Yugi continued to pet the calm animal's head. "For that matter, no one has ever been able to pet her."

"What's her name?" Yugi asked.

"Azzira." Atemu answered.

Yugi smiled. "Well, I think I want to ride her."

"NO!" Atemu and the stable boy protested at the same time.

"Why not? She doesn't seem dangerous to me. She hasn't done anything to make think that she'd hurt me." Yugi told them.

Atemu wasn't sure what to say. He had to admit that Azzira hadn't done anything yet. In fact, this was the calmest that he had ever seen the horse. He just wasn't sure what to do.

"I'll be fine. I've handled dangerous horses before. I'll be fine." Yugi assured them.

Atemu sighed. He was starting to get the feeling that his future husband was rather stubborn. "All right."

The stable boy looked unsure, but said nothing. Who was he to argue with the Prince of Egypt, his future Pharaoh?

"Go get the harness." Atemu told him.

The stable boy went and got it.

"I can do it." Yugi said. He went into the stall and easily saddled the horse up.

Atemu was shocked. He didn't think that anyone had gotten a saddle on Azzira without a fight. He was starting to find that his future husband was full of surprises.

The stable boy looked just as surprised.

Atemu then got his own horse, a solid black stallion, and saddled him up.

Yugi mounted Azzira with no trouble.

"Well, let's go." Atemu said.

The two then headed out of the stables.

The stable boy watched in shock. He had never seen Azzira as calm as she was then. He didn't know how, but the Japanese prince had easily tamed her without doing much at all.

* * *

><p>Atemu was officially in shock. He had never seen anyone ride Azzira with such ease before. Most others had been tossed before they could even get her to go, but Yugi had ridden her with no problem at all.<p>

It seemed that there was a great deal about the Japanese prince that he would have to learn.

Once the two came to an oasis, they stopped and got off their horses, allowing the horses to lay down and rest.

"I am surprised." Atemu stated.

Yugi looked back at the older prince with a surprised look on his face. "What do you mean?"

"No one has ever managed to ride Azzira before. It was virtually impossible. She always threw the rider off, but you ride her as if she was the most gentle of animals." Atemu explained.

Yugi smiled. "You just have to have the right touch with some animals. I just did."

Atemu had a feeling that there was a lot more to it than that, but he decided that he would save that conversation for a later date. "In any case, what do you think of the oasis?"

Yugi looked around.

The oasis had a crystal clear blue pool of water that the horses were drinking from. There were also trees that offered a bit of shade from the scorching Egyptian sun.

"It's beautiful here." Yugi answered with a smile.

Atemu smiled, glad that he had managed to awe Yugi. "I'm glad you like it. I always come here when I want to get away from the palace for a little while." He got down off his horse. "It's just very peaceful. Something that doesn't happen in the palace that often."

Yugi had also gotten down from his horse and smiled. "I can understand that. This place is gorgeous. I wouldn't mind coming here more often."

Atemu smiled at his fiancé. "I'm glad you think so." He figured that this was a good start for getting to know Yugi. He then glanced over at Azzira. "I still don't understand how you are able to ride Azzira with such ease. No one has ever managed it. She always throws them off of her."

Yugi looked at the tan horse. "I don't see how she could be so wild. I don't have a problem." He then blushed slightly. "Then again, Mouri did always say that I had some kind of spell over animals. Even the most wild of animals seemed tame when I was around them. At least that's what he said."

"Really?" Atemu was suspired.

Yugi nodded. "I've always loved animals. I had a few pets back in Japan. I had just recently gotten Yoshi. He was a present from my brother Kenji."

"We do have a few animals around the palace.' Atemu stated.

"I'd like to see them." Yugi said.

Atemu nodded and looked at Azzira. He knew that if the way Azzira was with Yugi was any indication, then it meant that Yugi had a way with animals. He wondered what other surprised he'd learn about his fiancé.

* * *

><p>Seth entered the lounge, grumbling under his breath.<p>

"What's up with you, Seth?" Joey asked.

"Atemu got out of being in court today, and it burns me up. Especially since he's off gallivanting." Seth flopped down onto one of the chairs. "Honestly, I'll be glad when he's pharaoh so that he can't get out of these things."

Marik and Malik were too busy making out to notice much of what Seth was saying.

Seth growled. "Would you two knock it off or at least go to your room?!"

Marik finally looked up. "Geez. Someone's in a bad mood."

Seth glared.

"Come on, Seth. Just because you're in a bad mood is no reason to take out on them." Joey walked behind Seth and massaged his shoulders. "So, where is 'Tem gallivanting at?"

"I don't know. He and Prince Yugi went off horseback riding somewhere." Seth replied.

"Horseback riding? He could have invited us." Malik pouted. "I love horseback riding."

Joey rolled his eyes. "This was probably a chance for them to get to know each other. And I'm sure 'Tem doesn't want you around while he's doing that."

Seth snorted. "If those two were there, Prince Yugi would be begging his father to call off the marriage."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Marik demanded.

Seth smirked. "That you are impossible to deal with. And you'd likely scare Prince Yugi to death if you two were around right now. He doesn't know Atemu well, and he certainly doesn't know you two. You're an acquired taste."

"So are you two." Marik retorted.

Bakura suddenly stormed in and slammed the door. "Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!"

The four looked at each other before looking back at Bakura.

"What crawled up your ass?" Marik asked.

Bakura glared at him. "None of your business!"

Malik smirked from his place in Marik's lap. "Oh, I know exactly what's wrong with him. He's got a crush on Prince Yugi's servant, and he hasn't managed to impress him yet. The gossip is that Ryou wants him to leave him alone."

Bakura growled.

Marik snickered. "Bakura can't get someone to like him. It's so hard to believe."

"Oh, shut up!" Bakura snapped.

Seth rolled his eyes. "Maybe if you'd stop being so aggressive, he might give you the time of day."

"No one asked you, Priest!" Bakura snapped before throwing himself into a chair.

"I'm aware of that, but it's the truth. You're used to being blunt and forceful. With Ryou, you'll have to try new tactics." Seth snickered. "I'd wager that you won't have made any progress with him before he has to return to Japan."

Bakura growled at him.

Joey shook his head, hoping Ra would have mercy on Ryou. Or maybe Bakura. He wasn't sure which one to feel sorry for at the moment.

* * *

><p>Yugi was rather surprised to find Ryou hiding out in his room when he returned from his outing with Atemu.<p>

"That man has to be the craziest man that ever lived!" Ryou shouted. "I can't do anything without him being there! I step foot out of this room, and there he is. He's stalking me!"

Yugi blinked. "Who?"

"Bakura, that's who! Every time I turn around, he's right there. He's stalking me, and I hate it." Ryou snapped.

Yugi smiled as he sat on his bed. "Well, Ryou, you did always say that you wished someone would pay attention to you."

"But not like this!" Ryou argued as he got out a change of clothes for Yugi.

Yugi laughed. "Be careful what you wish for, Ry."

Ryou groaned.

Yugi shook his head. "Just be patient. Maybe you'll be lucky, and he'll lose interest in you."

"I'm not that lucky." Ryou muttered.

* * *

><p>"Azzira?! You let him ride Azzira?!" Aknankanon shouted.<p>

Atemu winced. He should have known that this was coming. After all, his father had given explicit orders that no one try to ride Azzira, and he had let Yugi do just that.

"Atemu, what were you thinking? Prince Yugi could have gotten hurt!" Amara admonished him.

Kenshin frowned. "I'm afraid I don't understand."

"Azzira is a wild, untamable horse. No one rides her because she is uncontrollable. The last person who tried almost died. I ordered no one to ride her." Aknankanon glared at his son. "And I meant it!"

"But Father, nothing happened. In fact, Azzira seemed tame." Atemu said.

"That's insane, Atemu. No horse that wild could be tamed by someone the first time they saw the animal." Aknankanon argued.

Kenshin started laughing. "Don't be so sure, Aknankanon. Yugi is known in my family as the animal whisperer."

"Pardon?" Aknankanon turned to look at his friend. "Animal whisperer?"

Kenshin nodded. "You could get the wildest, most vicious animal you can find, and if you let Yugi near it, that animal will be as harmless as an infant. It would be purring and letting Yugi do whatever. I had the same experience. Only Yugi was five. I nearly had a heart attack when Yugi got near the horse, but then the horse was as calm as could be." Kenshin shook his head. "It's amazing, but true. I believe it."

"That's what happened. Yugi was just petting her and decided he wanted to ride her. Azzira was as calm as could be the entire time we were out. She didn't react well to the stable boy when we returned, but when Yugi started putting her up, she was calm as could be." Atemu stated.

Aknankanon and Amara were shocked and then looked at Kenshin.

Kenshin shrugged. "Animal whisperer. What can I say? My son has a gift."

"I'll be damned." Aknankanon muttered.

Atemu winced at the loud whack that sounded when his father hit Aknankanon on the head.

"Watch your language, Aknankanon!" Amara snapped.

Never use foul language in the presence of the Egyptian queen. It did not end well for anyone.

* * *

><p>"What do you think of Prince Atemu, Yugi?" Ryou asked.<p>

Yugi was changing into his night clothes. He came out of the bathing chambers and looked at his friend. "He seems nice. I've only known him a few days." Yugi smiled. "He took me out to this oasis where he said he likes to go when he wants to get away from the chaos of the palace. It was beautiful and quiet there. We talked until we had to come back."

Ryou smiled. "That's good to hear." He snickered. "And I think you're smitten with him."

Yugi blushed at that. "Well, maybe."

Ryou laughed. "You are."

"I suppose, but it's too soon to really know what kind of person he is." Yugi said.

Ryou nodded.

Yugi didn't want to admit it, but he was already falling in love with the prince of Egypt, and he had only known him a few days. He had to admit that Atemu was handsome and strong. He had been very nice to him so far. Those crimson eyes of his were to die for.

But could Atemu fall for him?

* * *

><p>Atemu flopped back onto his bed. Ra had already set, and the young prince had just finished doing some work Shimon had left for him. He was tired, but his mind was working too much to let him sleep.<p>

And his thoughts were focused on Yugi.

Atemu knew that he had already fallen in love with the little prince. He got lost every time he stared into Yugi's amethyst eyes. He had also found that Yugi was very sweet and innocent. He also noticed that Yugi was very kind to others. He wondered what else he would learn about his fiancé.

Atemu sat up and looked out his balcony. "I want Yugi to be happy and comfortable here, but I'm not sure how to do it. Egypt is a lot different than Japan, and it'll be a big change for him." Atemu frowned. "What can I do to make him happy here."

Atemu sighed before laying down. "I'll figure it out later." He thought that maybe he could find something to give to Yugi as a welcome gift.

But what?

* * *

><p>Leave a review and let me know what you thought!<p>

Again, sorry for being gone for a few years, Hopefully, my writing muse will stay with me a while.


	5. Friends and Incidets

Here's the next chapter!

I'm still getting my writing muse back, and I've had new story ideas bugging me. Luckily, I've got some ideas for his story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its associated characters!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5- Friends and Incidents<p>

Yugi had woken up early like he normally did. He never slept very late. He looked out the balcony and noticed that Ra was just beginning to rise. He smiled before slipping out of bed and walking out onto his balcony. He had always enjoyed watching as the sun rose. It was one of the reasons that he woke up as early as did.

Yugi glanced down and noticed that he had an excellent view of the gardens. He enjoyed gardens as well and intended to spend some time there. He always liked reading in the garden.

Yugi soon turned and headed back into his room. He wasn't surprised to find Ryou already getting his clothes out for the day. "I'm not helpless, Ryou."

Ryou turned back and smiled at Yugi. "I know, but this is my job." He motioned to the clothes that he had laid out, which were Egyptian garments that had been made for him. "Now, you should get dressed."

Yugi sighed, but knew that Ryou was right. He was going to miss his dear friend when he had to return to Japan. The Japanese prince changed out of his night clothes and into his new garment. "This'll take a while to get used to."

"Oh, you'll be fine." Ryou took the cape and tied it around Yugi's neck. "And you look great." Ryou smiled mischievously. "I'm sure Prince Atemu will have to pick his jaw up off the ground the moment that he sees you."

"Ryou!" Yugi turned bright red at the mention of his crush on the Egyptian prince.

"What?" Ryou asked innocently as he stepped back.

Yugi turned and glared at his friend. "One of these days, I'm going to get back at you for some of the things you say to me."

Ryou waved him off. "You have told me that time and again, Yugi. I'll believe it when you actually do it. Now, I think that you have somewhere to be."

"Not yet." Yugi glanced back out the balcony. "Breakfast won't be for a little bit."

"Oh." Ryou wouldn't have had him get dressed this soon if he had known that.

"I think that I'll do some exploring. I need to learn about the palace." Yugi glanced at his friend. "Are you going to be all right?"

"Sure." Ryou replied, moving to make the bed.

"Ryou, I meant Bakura." Yugi said.

Ryou growled. "If that man doesn't leave me alone, I'm going to tear him a new one."

Yugi chuckled. "Maybe what you need to do is stand up to him. Maybe he'll start leaving you alone."

"One can only hope." Ryou muttered.

Yugi laughed. "In any case, I'll see you in a bit, Ryou."

"Sure thing." Yugi then left the room.

Ryou sighed. "Now to see how long it takes that maniac to start stalking me today."

* * *

><p>Yugi had decided to go out into the garden that Atemu had taken him to the day before. He enjoyed the quiet and serenity of the gardens. He was simply strolling around when he came across Joey. "Joey?"<p>

Joey turned and looked at the Japanese prince. He smiled. "Good morning, Prince Yugi."

"Are you gardening?" Yugi asked.

"Sure am." Joey returned to what he was doing. "Being Seth's husband, I don't technically have to do anything, but I tend to get in trouble when I'm bored. I enjoy gardening, so I decided that I would do some gardening. No one minds. In fact, I'm the only one the Pharaoh let's tend to his personal gardens."

Yugi smiled. "You do a fantastic job. Before my papa died, I remember working with him in the gardens. Probably why I tended to work in them back in Japan."

Joey looked at him in surprise. "You worked in the gardens?"

Yugi nodded. "Some of the servants didn't understand it, given the fact that I'm a prince, but it's what I wanted. I'm real hands on."

"Sounds like you and 'Tem are going to get along just fine. He likes doing things for himself, too." Joey remarked.

"'Tem?" Yugi asked, confused.

Joey realized why. "Oh. Sorry. It's what I have a habit of calling Atemu. His cousin's my husband, so I'm not so formal with him." He grinned. "Never was that formal to begin with."

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked, sitting down on a nearby bench. He found that he liked talking with Joey. He was very down-to-earth and didn't try to kiss up.

Joey laughed. "I started here as a servant. Seth tried giving me orders, and well, let's just say I called him things that could have gotten me whipped. It pissed him off. That had never happened to 'im before." Joey shook his head. "That was the first argument we ever had."

"With about a million more to follow before they finally admitted that they liked each other." Malik said, walking up.

Yugi looked at him, a little startled.

"Morning. I didn't mean to startle you, Prince Yugi." Malik told him.

"It's all right." Yugi replied.

"What are you doing up this early, Malik? Normally, you sleep as late as you can." Joey told him.

Malik sighed. "Isis dragged Marik out early to help her today. It's because of that ball in a few days."

"Ball?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. There's some kind of ball coming up in a few days. Isis normally helps Queen Amara with the plans and all. Marik is normally dragged out to help with getting things set up." Malik replied.

Joey turned to look at Yugi. "If you don't mind me asking, Prince Yugi, why are you up so early?"

"You can just call me Yugi. And I like watching the sun rise. It's something I've done since I was little." Yugi replied.

Malik burst out laughing. "Oh, this is grand. 'Tem's marrying someone who likes to get up early while he'd sleep 'til noon if he could."

Yugi blushed a little at that statement.

Joey stood up and dusted the dirt and all off of his clothes. "So, how do you like Egypt so far?"

"It's a lot different than Japan, that's for sure." Yugi tilted his head to the side as he thought. "I'll have to wait a while before I make a decision. The heat will take some time to get used to."

"All visitors say that." Malik laughed.

Yugi smiled. "I have to admit that it is beautiful here, though. I hope I'll be able to see more of it."

"I'm sure you will." Joey slung an arm around Yugi. "Give 'Tem enough time, and he'll take you out to the market one day."

Yugi was startled by the sudden contact, but decided not to let it bother him too much. He realized he was going to have to get used to Joey and Malik, too. Not just his fiancé.

* * *

><p>Atemu had been more than a little surprised when he went to Yugi's room to get him for breakfast to find that Ryou was the only one there.<p>

"Prince Yugi decided to go explore the palace grounds for a bit, Prince Atemu." Ryou told him, bowing his head respectfully to the Egyptian prince.

"I see. How long ago was that?" Atemu asked.

"Just after the sun had risen." Ryou replied.

"Thank you, Ryou." Atemu turned to leave then thought of something. He turned back to find the white-haired Japanese servant had gone back to cleaning. "Ryou?"

Ryou looked at him. "Yes, Prince Atemu? Is there something you need?" He figured that since this was the Egyptian prince, it would be a good idea to be as respectful to him as possible. Plus, this was his best friend's fiancé.

"A word of advice in dealing with Bakura. He comes off as really aggressive, I know, but it's the only way he knows how." Atemu said.

Ryou sighed. "Does he have to be so forceful and pushy, though?"

Atemu smiled. "That's the way Bakura is. Always has been and always will be. There's a reason behind it, but it's not my place to say."

Ryou nodded.

"My advice is that if you stand up to him, he'll back off some. Of course, standing up to him might just make him come after you more. You never know with Bakura. But he's not trying to be mean or anything."

Ryou nodded. "I understand."

Atemu nodded before leaving the room. He hoped that he would be able to find Yugi soon. He was worried that Yugi might get lost in the palace.

* * *

><p>Yugi walked down the palace hallway with Malik and Joey. All three were dirty and soaking wet.<p>

"Sorry about that, Prince Yugi." Joey glared at Malik. "Some people don't know how to act dignified."

Malik snorted. "Yeah. Like you always act so dignified, Joey. Remember the first dignitary you met right after you and Seth got hitched?"

Joey grinned. "Sure do. Thought Seth was going to have a heart attack."

Yugi looked at them curiously. "What exactly happened?"

Malik laughed. "Well, the man was an ambassador from Nubia, and he had been rather snide to Joey since he knew Joey used to be a servant. Well, Joey said and I quote 'I'd rather be a former servant than born a pompous, self-important ass who couldn't shit without having a servant help him.'" Malik snickered. "Poor Seth was so embarrassed and flustered. The first time I ever saw that man stutter."

Joey grinned. "The guy deserved it. Got a laugh out of the pharaoh, anyway."

"Really?" Yugi was rather intrigued by these two.

"Oh, yeah. The Pharaoh laughed so hard that he was in tears. 'Tem was on the floor from laughing so hard. And the ambassador's wife was in total hysterics from it. She loved it, too." Malik stated.

Yugi was surprised. "And just what did the ambassador say?"

Joey grinned. "He was too shocked at being told off by someone of "lower class," Joey used air quotes at this, "to actually say anything. When he finally recovered, he tried to hit me. So I sidestepped him, and unfortunately, the guy hit 'Tem."

Yugi's eyes widened.

"Needless to say, that ambassador did not have a good visit." Joey stated.

"What in the name of Ra happened?!"

The three looked ahead to find Seth standing there, staring a bit impassively at the three.

Seth was wondering if he needed to take his Millennium rod to his husband's head. For Ra's sake! This was the Japanese prince, and he looked like he had been in a fight with the two nimrods with him. What would Atemu think when he saw him? What would his uncle, the pharaoh, think? For the matter, what the hell would Emperor Kenshin think?!

Joey grinned cheekily at his husband. "Hiya, Seth!" He leapt toward his husband, only to have Seth step back away from him.

"Do not even think about it, puppy. You are filthy and wet. You are not getting that all over me." Seth stated calmly.

Joey pouted. "But Seth!" His voice had taken on a whiny tone.

"Don't but Seth me! I have meetings today, and I will not show up looking like I've been playing in the mud." Seth retorted.

"Well, I'll be going." Malik waved at them as he walked on.

Yugi smiled. "I believe I need to return to my room and clean myself up. I will join you for breakfast shortly, Priest Seth."

"Of course, Prince Yugi. And I hope that you will forgive my husband and Malik for their idiocy." Seth ignored Joey's indignant exclamation. "I am sorry you were dragged into one of their bouts of childishness."

Yugi laughed. "Are you kidding? That's the most fun I've had in a while." He started down the hall. "I'll see you later, Joey."

"'Kay, Yug. See ya later." Joey called.

Yugi headed on down the hall.

Seth turned to face his husband with his arms crossed and a glare fixed across his features.

Joey grinned innocently at his husband.

"Well?" Seth prodded.

"Well what?" Joey replied.

"Mind telling me why Prince Yugi was covered in dirt and soaking wet?" Seth asked.

* * *

><p>Yugi was glad that he remembered the way to his room. He was going to have to make sure that he had someone with him from now on. At least until he learned his way around the palace. He was sure Joey and Malik would be glad to help him.<p>

Yugi chuckled at the antics of the two blondes. Malik had taken some of the dirt that Joey was using to tend to the garden and had thrown it at Joey. Joey had responded in kind, but Malik had moved out of the way, and Yugi had taken it. The tri-colored teen had decided to get back at the two and thrown dirt at them. It had turned into a full-blown throwing match. The three had started running around the garden and had ended up tripping over the rocks and each other. The three had ended up falling into the pond.

Yugi grinned. He hadn't had that much fun in a long time. He had a feeling that he was going to like it with those two around.

"Yugi?!"

Yugi looked up ahead to find that Atemu had stopped in the hallway and was staring in shock. "Good morning, Atemu. Did you sleep well?"

Atemu continued to stare in shock at Yugi. He couldn't believe that his fiancé was covered in dirt and was soaking wet. "What happened?"

"Oh, Joey and Malik. Nothing to worry about." Yugi replied. He walked on past Atemu.

Atemu turned and followed his fiancé. "Are you all right?"

"Oh, sure. Just thought I'd better get cleaned up and changed. I really don't want the Pharaoh and the Queen to see me like this. As my father said, first impressions are important, and he also says the first few meetings are what first impressions are based on. And this would definitely be a bad first impression." Yugi entered his room.

Ryou turned at the sound of the opening door, thinking that it might have been Atemu again. "Yes, Pri-Yugi?! What in the world happened to you?!"

Yugi grinned. "Well, let's just say that I had an incident."

Ryou looked at his friend's disheveled state. "Please tell me you weren't in a fight."

"Not the type you're thinking of." Yugi walked on into the room and headed right for the bathing chambers. "I just met up with Joey and Malik in the palace gardens, and we were horsing around a little. Nothing to worry about."

Ryou turned toward Atemu, who had a look of disbelief on his face. "Who are Joey and Malik again?"

Atemu looked at the white-haired teen and had to remind himself that this wasn't Bakura that he was talking to. "Joey is my cousin Seth's husband. And Malik is married to Marik, who is the brother of the Priestess Isis as well as a palace guard, though technically he is one of my personal bodyguards."

Ryou nodded. "I'll help him get cleaned up." He then headed into the bathing chambers.

Atemu decided to leave the room. He headed out and nearly ran straight into Bakura.

"What are you doing here?" the two asked simultaneously.

Bakura instantly glared at the tri-haired prince. "Why the hell are you in here?"

Atemu raised an elegant eyebrow. "This is my fiancé's room, Bakura." He smirked. "The better question is what are you doing here."

Bakura flushed. "None of your business!"

Atemu rolled his eyes before pushing Bakura out of the room and shutting the door. "Ryou's helping Yugi at the moment, so there's no need for you to try and pester him."

"I was not-" Bakura started.

"Oh, save it for someone who's gullible, Bakura. I know you too well, so I know that the only reason you were here is to bother Ryou." Atemu stated, brushing past the white-haired guard.

Bakura glared after him.

Atemu knew that Bakura was glaring at him, but the prince ignored it, used to his friend's attitude.

* * *

><p>"What made you think this was a good idea, Yugi?" Ryou asked as he helped Yugi wash all of the dirt of him.<p>

"I hadn't planned this, Ryou." Yugi laughed. "But I have to admit that it was a lot of fun. Other than you, I wasn't around a lot of kids when I was young. I guess it was nice to be able to horse around with others around my age." Yugi explained.

Ryou chuckled. "Something tells me that you'll be able to do plenty of that. I've heard some rumors that Malik and Joey have a tendency for childishness."

"It's not like I'm going to do it all the time. Like I said, it wasn't something I planned to do." Yugi then went to change into some clean clothes once he was cleaned off and dried off.

"All right. You had better get to breakfast. You don't want to keep the Pharaoh and Queen waiting. You know what your father says." Ryou reminded him.

"Yes, Mother." Yugi retorted sarcastically and barely made it out of the room to avoid the pillow that Ryou threw at him.

Ryou shook his head before getting the clothes that Yugi had just taken off. "It's good to see Yugi acting so light-hearted. I haven't seen him like this in a while." He then felt a bit sad. He knew that once Yugi was married, he would have to go back to Japan. He would probably never see Yugi again.

* * *

><p>Aknankanon and Amara were sitting at the table in the dining room talking with Kenshin.<p>

"I'm so glad that you will be here for the ball." Amara clapped her hands. "I'm certain that you will enjoy it."

Kenshin chuckled. "Amara, if you were the one planned it, then I'm certain that it will be wonderful."

Aknankanon reached over and took his wife's hand. "Just remember that she is my wife, Kenshin, so stop flirting."

Kenshin faked a shocked look and pointed at himself. "Me? Flirt with a good friend's wife? Never!"

Amara giggled at Kenshin's antics. She knew as did Aknankanon that Kenshin's preferences lay with the male sex, not the female. It was all just friendly teasing that the three loved.

"Though I believe I will have to steal the lovely Queen of Egypt for a dance or two at the ball." Kenshin gave Amara a playful smile. "I'm certain that the Queen wouldn't mind such."

"Of course not." Amara replied.

Atemu entered the room and had heard the playful banter between his parents and Yugi's father. He had stopped cold at what sounded like flirting.

Amara noticed Atemu's horrified look and burst out laughing. "Oh, I think we've given poor Atemu the wrong idea."

Aknankanon and Kenshin both chuckled at the expression the young prince wore.

"Oh, no need to worry, dear. Kenshin means nothing by it. Just friendly teasing." Amara assured her son.

Aknankanon chuckled. "Yes. His preferences are the same as yours, son."

"Oh." Atemu just felt embarrassed now.

"We've done this since we were young." Kenshin laughed. "When my husband Hitoro was still with us, your father did the same thing despite the fact that he had absolutely no interest in men whatsoever."

Atemu could have lived without knowing that.

"Where is Prince Yugi?" Amara asked.

"Oh. He's in his room getting ready." Atemu replied.

Kenshin frowned. "Odd. That boy is always up with the sun, even when he was little."

Atemu wondered if he should mention the fact that Yugi had had some kind of incident with Malik and Joey and that that was why he was still in his room.

"Atemu, does Yugi know how to get here from his room?" Aknankanon asked.

Atemu froze, realizing that Yugi probably didn't know the way.

Aknankanon groaned. "Atemu!"

"Sorry, Father." Atemu mumbled.

Kenshin chuckled. "Sounds like you at that age, Aknankanon."

"Unfortunately." Amara huffed. She crossed her arms and fixed a glare on her face that would have sent Ra himself into hiding. "You go back and escort Prince Yugi here like the proper gentleman I raised you to be right now!"

"Yes, Mother." Atemu stood to do as ordered before his mother really got angry.

The doors were suddenly thrown open and a pissed off looking Seth entered with a grinning Joey behind him.

Atemu raised an eyebrow. "What happened?"

"My dear husband," Seth started, plopping down into the chair beside Atemu, "is a complete moron."

"Ah, come on, Seth. So I played around with Prince Yugi this morning. So what? He seemed to have a good time." Joey sat down next to his husband and grabbed piece of fruit that was on the table.

"And what do you mean by playing around?" Amara asked.

Joey grinned. "Ah, Malik and I got into a little dirt throwing match with each other, and Prince Yugi got involved." Joey shrugged. "Nothing major. He just ended up dirty."

"And wet." Seth groused.

"Wet?" Kenshin asked.

"We may have fallen in the pond, too." Joey admitted.

Amara sighed. "Oh, Joey, when are you going to start acting according to your station."

Atemu smiled. "Mother, he's been married to Seth for two years. If Seth can't get him to act according to his station in two years, then it's a lost cause."

Amara glared at her son. "Aren't you supposed to be doing something?"

Atemu flushed before starting to leave.

A moment later, Yugi entered the room.

"Good morning, son." Kenshin called.

"Good morning, Father. Good morning, Pharaoh Aknankanon. Good morning, Queen Amara." Yugi greeted.

Joey grinned. "Looks you cleaned up all right."

Yugi laughed at that. "Yes, Joey. I did."

Seth glared at his husband. He was still pissed at Joey that he had dragged the Japanese Prince into this. It wasn't a good first impression.

"I want to apologize for Joey and Malik, Prince Yugi." Aknankanon told him.

Yugi shook his head as he walked over. "No need to apologize, Pharaoh. There was no harm done. I don't think anyone has ever died from getting dirty and wet."

Kenshin hid a smirk. "I take it that you rather enjoyed it, son."

Yugi blushed lightly at that. "Well, yes, I did."

Kenshin laughed. "Should have known, although I am surprised at that. You don't usually do something so childish."

"Well, Father, that could also be because I grew up around no other children besides Ryou." Yugi took the seat beside Atemu.

Aknankanon and Amara felt relieved that Yugi wasn't upset. They supposed that they could let Joey and Malik off since Yugi wasn't upset about the fact that he had been dragged into it.

* * *

><p>Marik was laughing his ass off after hearing that Prince Yugi had allowed himself to be dragged into a fight with Joey and Malik. Sure, it was a fight with dirt, but for a prince to get into it had the platinum blonde in stiches from laughter.<p>

"It's not funny!" Seth snapped, still rather irate.

"Come on, Seth." Joey plopped down on the couch beside his lover. "It's not that big of a deal. Prince Yugi had a good time. He found it all rather amusing."

Seth glared. "That's not the point! You two could have made a horrible first impression if he hadn't been amused! You're lucky that he found it amusing, or my aunt and uncle would have your heads!"

Malik rolled his eyes. "Oh, would you and go fuck him, Joey?"

Seth's mouth dropped open in horror, earning a laugh from his husband.

"Someone needs to get laid before he has a fit of some sort." Malik added.

Seth growled. "Why you-!" He rose, ready to commit murder for the remark that Malik had just made.

Joey gasped before rising quickly and grabbing Seth under his arms and pulling the taller man back. "Come on, Seth! This isn't worth it! Besides, you know that you'll get in trouble if you do anything to them! Pharaoh's nephew or not!"

Seth glared daggers at Malik, who wasn't fazed in the least by the priest's sudden show of anger. In fact, Malik loved getting Seth riled up, and if acting like a child and dragging prince Yugi in things got Seth riled up, then Malik was definitely going to be doing it more in the future.

Seth finally jerked out of Joey's hands. He glared fiercely at the two platinum blonde Egyptians before he turned and stalked out of the room.

Joey looked at the two. "You know, one of these days, 'Tem and I aren't going to be around when you get Seth that angry, and he's going to commit murder."

Marik grinned. "But its soooo fun to get him riled up like that."

Joey sighed. "It'll be your funeral." He then turned and left the room as well.

"So, what are you going to drag the Japanese shrimp into next?" Marik asked.

Malik smirked. "I've got some ideas."

* * *

><p>Yugi had found himself some free time and decided to explore the palace for a little while. He was starting to remember where some things were, but he knew he could ask the servants there where to go if all else failed.<p>

Atemu had lessons with Shimon that he couldn't get out of, so he was with Shimon.

Yugi chuckled. He knew that the Egyptian prince would have rather been with him. He could understand. He hated the lessons that he had had to endure back in Japan, although he suspected that he would have to start lessons here in Egypt before long.

Yugi turned around a corner and noticed that there was a gated entrance to a part of the outdoors. As far as Yugi knew, he hadn't been told not to go there. He headed over and found that the gate was easily opened. He walked out and looked around.

There was lush flowers and plants all over the place. There was also a small pond there that most likely got water from the Nile. There was also a bench nearby, and several statues around.

"This place is beautiful." Yugi murmured. He looked around and wondered what this gated area was for. He knew it wasn't a training ground. It wasn't big enough.

It was then that a small sound, almost like a meow, sounded.

Yugi scanned around and was startled when he saw that there was a small tiger cub in some of plants.

The cub was completely white except for its black nose. Its ears were perked up as the cub looked Yugi.

Yugi smiled before kneeling down. "Well, hello there. Aren't you just a beautiful thing?"

The cub slowly made its way out as it approached Yugi in a cautious manner.

Yugi held out a hand to the small tiger. "It's all right. I won't hurt you." He smiled at the tiger.

The tiger inched forward slowly until it was right at Yugi's hand. He sniffed the hand, all the while watching Yugi closely.

Yugi was aware that there were three other tiger cubs making their way toward him. One of the cubs was the complete opposite of the one sniffing his hand, which was completely black with a white nose. Another cub was black on top and white on the bottom. The last cub was white from its head down to the middle of its back and the rest of it was black. The cub's face also had black down both sides of its face with the nose being white, like it was wearing a mask.

Yugi gently started petting the tiger cub on the head. After a moment, the cub climbed into Yugi's lap. Yugi continued to pet the cub. "Aren't you just a beautiful and sweet thing?"

Slowly, the other cubs made their way over to where Yugi was and started getting attention from him, too.

Yugi frowned. "As young as you are, I would think that you would still need your mother."

A low growl sounded from behind.

Yugi turned to face a large white and black tiger that was growling at him and looking ready to leap and attack him at any moment!

* * *

><p>Atemu had finished his lessons with Shimon, <strong>THANK RA<strong>, and was now searching for Yugi. He wanted to spend some more time with his fiancé. He hated to admit that he had fallen hard for the Japanese, though his pride would never let him admit that out loud except to his mother, who knew him like the back of her hand.

Atemu had gone to Yugi's room only to be told by Ryou that Yugi had decided to explore the palace some more, so Atemu had taken to searching the palace. He wasn't sure where Yugi might have gone. He ended up going to see his parents to see if they knew.

Aknankanon looked up in surprise to see that Atemu was in his office. "Atemu, what are you doing here?"

"I finished my lessons with Shimon, Father. I was looking for Yugi. Ryou told me that he was exploring the palace. I wondered if you might have seen him." Atemu explained.

"No, Atemu. We have not seen him." Amara replied from her spot on the couch. He glanced at Kenshin, who was sitting beside her. "Have you, Kenshin?"

"Not since this morning." Kenshin replied.

A moment later, Mahado ran into the room, out of breath. It was clear that the priest had run the whole way to the room. "Ph-pharaoh." It came out as a stutter as the brown-haired Egyptian fought to catch his breath and speak at the same time.

Aknankanon rose, concerned. "Mahado, what has happened?"

Mahado finally managed to get out what he had run frantically through the palace to explain. "Prince Yugi was soon going to where Kamila is."

Kamila was the name of the female pet tiger that remained in the palace. The reason that she was locked up was because the tiger acted ready to attacking anyone other than Amara. It was why she remained isolated most of the time.

Atemu had already run out by Mahado with his parents right behind him. All three were concerned that Kamila might bring harm to Yugi before they were able to get to the Japanese prince.

Mahado was behind them, praying that they wouldn't have to kill the tiger since he knew that Kamila had been a gift for Amara from the pharaoh.

Kenshin had no idea what was going on, but followed anyway since it seemed that his son was in danger. And he'd be damned if he let any harm fall to his youngest child in any way.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked the chapter! Let me know what you thought about it!<p> 


	6. The Gift part 1

Finally got this chapter done. I've been working as a sub so I've been kind of tired and not in the mood to write. Then I had to redo the end of the chapter because I did not like how it turned out the first time.

But I finished it, and here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its associated characters!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 6- The Gift part 1<p>

Atemu raced down the halls of the palace as fast as he could. He was vaguely aware of others following him, but he really didn't care about that at the moment. He swore that if Kamila harmed his Yugi in any way, he was going to kill the damned tiger himself!

Ahead at the gate where Kamila was kept, Atemu could see that Mana was standing at the gate, looking in. Immediately, Atemu wanted to know why Mana was just standing there and not using her magic to help Yugi already! He would worry about Mana after he knew that Yugi was all right. Then he'd kill her!

Mana heard footsteps and looked back. She was surprised to see the royal family running toward her. She started to say something.

However, Atemu simply ran right by her and out into the gated garden.

"Atemu! Wait!" Amara called, worried that Kamila might attack her son.

Atemu turned the corner and stopped dead in his tracks, shocked.

Yugi was sitting on the ground with Kamila's head in his lap. He was stroking her head, and Kamila was purring loudly, clearly enjoying the attention that she was being given. One of the tiger cubs was sitting on Yugi's shoulder, rubbing Yugi in the face. Two others were playing with Kamila's tail, which was flicking every which way. The last tiger cub was lying at Yugi's feet, pawing lightly at Yugi's feet.

At hearing a sound, Yugi looked up and smiled when he saw his fiancé standing there. "Hi, Atemu. What are you doing here?"

Atemu had expected to find that Kamila had backed Yugi into a corner or about to attack him. He hadn't expected Yugi to be petting her or for Kamila to be purring like a kitten.

Amara, Aknankanon, Kenshin, and Mahado had come in behind Atemu and were also staring, rather shocked.

Yugi looked confused. "What's going on?" He then realized that maybe he not ought to have entered this area without asking. "Was this area off limits? I didn't realize it if it was."

Amara smiled. "No, it's not off limits. At least, not officially." She walked by her shocked son and walked over to where Yugi was before he knelt down and scratched Kamila behind the ears. "Kamila, is, well, she's known for acting like she's going to attack someone most of the time. She's a pet tiger that Aknankanon gave me not long ago, but she doesn't really like anyone except me." She looked down at her tiger, who appeared to be rather content lying with Yugi. "And you, apparently."

Yugi glanced down. "Really? She seems pretty tame. I mean, she did growl at me, but I think that's more because I was at her cubs."

Atemu shook his head. "Why would she be so tame now?" He walked forward a few steps.

Kamila raised her head and released a warning growl.

Atemu instantly backed up, worried that Kamila might decide to attack him.

Yugi shook his head. "Calm down, girl. He's not going to hurt anyone."

Kamila looked up at Yugi before laying her head back down in Yugi's lap.

Kenshin burst out laughing at the sight. "What can I say? Yugi is the animal whisperer. He hasn't met an animal yet that hasn't liked him."

Yugi blushed at the comment.

Aknankanon put a hand to his head. "First Azzira, and now Kamila." He looked at his future son-in-law. "Yugi, if you keep this up, you'll have every animal around the palace as your best friend."

Kenshin clapped a hand on Aknankanon's shoulder. "Aknankanon, my friend, I guarantee you that that will happen."

Mahado sighed. "Well, since it appears that all is well, I believe I will return to my duties." He turned and left, grabbing Mana in his way out.

"Master!" Mana whined.

"Don't argue, Mana! You have your studies to attend to!" Mahado retorted.

Yugi hadn't even noticed the brunette girl before now. He made a mental note to ask Atemu about her later.

"Well, since all is well, I believe that we have issues to discuss, do we not?" Kenshin asked, looking at Aknankanon.

"Yes, of course." Aknankanon looked at his wife. "Amara, are you coming?"

"Of course." Amara stood up. "And since we know that Kamila likes you, Yugi, you can come in here and see her and the cubs any time."

"Do the cubs have names?" Yugi asked.

"Not yet. I can't decide, actually." Amara chuckled. "Feel free to name them, though."

Yugi nodded.

Amara then turned to leave.

Atemu was the only who remained. "Yugi, you surprise me more and more every day."

Yugi laughed. "We've only known each other a few days, Atemu. Of course we're going to surprise each other." He looked down at a rather content looking Kamila. "Come on over and sit down."

Atemu stared at him as if he had grown a second head. "Are you out of your mind? She might be tame as a kitten with you, but she'd probably bite my hand off."

Yugi laughed. "And have you really spent much time around her?"

Atemu considered that. "No." He wasn't about to lie to his fiancé.

Yugi waved him. "Just come easy. She's not really going to hurt you. I honestly don't think she'd hurt anyone." He looked up. "Or has she attacked someone before?"

Atemu thought about that a moment and frowned. "You know, I honestly don't remember her ever attacking anyone. She would growl and tense like she was going to attack. It's why Father placed her here so that she wouldn't hurt anyone."

Yugi nodded. "I bet she wouldn't hurt anyone." He chuckled. "She's just misunderstood, like Azzira."

Atemu watched Yugi. He could tell that his fiancé loved the large cat already. He suspected that Yugi was going to be a collector of animals if he could manage it. He was hesitant to get near Kamila, but decided that he would trust Yugi. He walked forward warily.

Kamila raised her head and growled.

Atemu froze.

"Kamila, stop that!" Yugi ordered.

The large tiger looked up at Yugi.

"He's not a threat to anyone. Now enough!" Yugi told her.

Kamila looked back at Atemu for a moment before she decided to lay her head back down. Besides, she liked the attention way too much.

Atemu continued over until he reached Yugi and then sat down by his fiancé.

"See. Nothing to worry about." Yugi scratched Kamila behind the ears. "Isn't that right, girl? You're just a great big pussycat."

Kamila let off a small sound.

Atemu shook his head. "I never thought that I would see the day that Kamila would actually be this tame around anyone but my mother."

Yugi giggled. "Well, life is full of surprises."

One of the tiger cubs crawled up into Atemu's lap and started pawing at the medallion the Egyptian prince wore around his neck.

"Well, someone likes me, apparently." Atemu stated, starting to pet the cub.

Yugi smiled. "See. If you would just try to get near her instead of acting scared, you'd see that she's not a threat."

Atemu supposed that his fiancé was right.

Yugi looked down at the cubs and then sighed wistfully.

Atemu looked at Yugi, concerned. "Are you all right?"

Yugi glanced at him. "Oh. I'm fine. I guess being around them makes me miss Yoshi."

Atemu remembered Yugi talking about his pet back in Japan. "Oh. Your pet in Japan."

Yugi nodded. "I really miss him. He was just a cub, so he was really playful. And his fur was really soft." He then laughed. "And Yoshi had beautiful blue eyes, though they might change in color."

Atemu blinked. "Hold on. What kind of animal is Yoshi?"

"A tiger." Yugi replied.

"A tiger? You didn't mention that." Atemu remarked.

Yugi blushed. "Sorry. I tend to forget to elaborate on things at time." He laughed lightly. "It's one of the things that Ryou gets on to me about."

Atemu had picked up a stick and was idly playing with the tiger cub in his lab. 'So, Yugi's pet was a tiger. Explains why he likes them so much.' He glanced over to see Yugi still stroking Kamila's head at the same time he was playing with the cub that was still perched on his shoulder. It was then that Atemu had a stroke of genius. 'I wonder if Mother and Father will approve. I hope so.' He thought he knew what he could give to Yugi as a welcome gift.

* * *

><p>Kenshin laughed. "I told you that that son of mine was the animal whisperer, Aknankanon. Every animal he comes into contact with will fall in love with him." He smirked mischievously. "And I'm sure that if you offered to let him have all four of those cubs, I guarantee you he would take you up on that offer." The Japanese Emperor chuckled. "In fact, he treats those animals like they were his babies, so I know he'd pamper them."<p>

Aknankanon shook his head. "I just don't understand how that boy could tame Kamila, who has to be the fiercest tiger I have ever met."

Amara rolled her eyes. "Other than her cubs, Kamila **IS **the only tiger you have ever met."

Aknankanon looked sheepishly at his wife.

Kenshin laughed. "If Yugi has his way, and I get the feeling Atemu will try to fulfil every wish my son has, then he'll have quite a few pets roaming around the palace since he will be living here now."

Aknankanon looked at his friend warily. "And just how many of these pets are we talking?"

Kenshin chuckled. "As many as Yugi can manage to convince Atemu let him have."

Amara smiled. "Well, I'm glad to see that animals seem to like Yugi so much." She covered her mouth as she laughed. "You know, at least when we have wild horses that seem untamable, we can always give them to Yugi."

"Indeed. He'll have them eating out of the palm of his hand." Kenshin stated. He smirked. "Literally."

Aknankanon shook his head. He knew that his son was in trouble because he knew how smitten Atemu already was with the Japanese prince. Which meant that the palace would be crawling with all types of animals.

"In any case, we do have business that we need to get back to." Kenshin stated.

"Indeed." Aknankanon agreed.

* * *

><p>Atemu wasn't sure how he had managed it, but he finally gotten Yugi to leave the tigers and go back into the palace.<p>

"Sorry, Atemu." Yugi told him, blushing lightly. "I tend to get attached to animals quickly. I also have problems leaving them alone."

Atemu looked at Yugi. "So, was it difficult to leave Yoshi behind?"

Yugi smiled sadly. "Very, but I knew I had to. My brothers will take care of him, but it doesn't change the fact that I miss him."

Atemu reached over and took Yugi's hand in his own. "I'm sorry, Yugi."

"Don't be, Atemu. It's not your fault." Yugi assured him.

Atemu still felt guilty and only felt more resolve to ask his parents about his idea. He thought that it was the least that he could do for Yugi.

"Will you stop following me everywhere! You're like a damned stalker, and I am sick of it!"

"I am not a stalker! And why did you slap me?!"

"Because you were coming on to me, and I didn't like it!"

"That's Ryou." Yugi was shocked because Ryou **never** raised his voice, and Ryou **definitely **didn't swear.

"And Bakura." Atemu groaned, knowing that Bakura had finally pushed Ryou to the limits of what he could stand.

The two hurried to where they could hear them arguing and found Bakura holding his cheek while glaring at Ryou, who was glaring right back at Bakura and looking really pissed.

"You didn't have to slap me!" Bakura snapped.

"You wouldn't back off!" Ryou retorted.

"You'd think that you would be flattered that you had someone like me coming on to you!"

"Flattered?! I'm not flattered that you follow me everywhere looking for any chance you get to come onto me! It's not flattering! It's creepy!"

Neither of the white-haired teens had taken notice of the fact that the two princes were there watching as they argued.

"You know what?! You're really not worth my time!"

"Well, good! You can find someone else to stalk because I'm sick of it!"

With that, the two turned away from each other and stalked away in opposite directions.

"Bakura's not through trying to seduce Ryou, is he?" Yugi asked.

"Nope." Atemu sighed and rubbed his temples. "If anything, he's just getting warmed up." The tanned Egyptian looked over at Yugi. "Any chance that Ryou might decide to give in to Bakura?"

"Not likely." Yugi laughed. "Though I may have to congratulate Bakura."

"Why?"

"Because Bakura's done what no one else has managed. He's gotten Ryou to yell **and **to curse. I've never heard Ryou do either." Yugi explained.

"Leave it to Bakura to bring out the worst in people." Atemu muttered.

* * *

><p>"So," Marik drawled, looking over at where Seth was reading a scroll and Joey was tending to a plant in the lunge, "I heard that Bakura and his Japanese look-a-like are competing with you two for the crown of loudest and longest argument."<p>

Seth snorted. "Please. There is no one that's going to manage that." He would never admit it, but he was proud of the fierceness of his early arguments with Joey. Those had been the highlight of his day for quite a few months.

"I don't know." Malik stated from his perch in Marik's lap. "They got pretty fierce." He smirked. "And I think that Ryou's ability to stand up to him has caught Bakura's attention."

Seth shrugged. "Doesn't really matter as it is. Bakura's love life is not our concern." He read over some more of the scroll. "Besides, once Prince Yugi is married, Ryou will probably go back to Japan."

"Aww! Poor Bakura's going to be heartbroken." Marik said in a fake concerned tone.

Joey rolled his eyes. "Man, you really are broken over that thought."

"I'll try to contain my tears when it happens." Marik snickered.

Malik shook his head. Sometimes, he wondered if his husband was a complete sociopath. Then again, many would say that Malik himself was a sociopath.

* * *

><p>Atemu had gone to his father's office, knowing that his mother could be found there most of the time if there was nothing else that the queen needed to be doing at the moment. He knocked on the door to his father's office, hoping that his father wasn't too busy. Or that his parents weren't busy. That thought made him feel a bit nauseous.<p>

"Come in!" Aknankanon called.

Atemu opened the door and was relieved to find that only his father was in the office. It meant that he hadn't interrupted anything.

"What can I do for you, Atemu?" Aknankanon asked, a little surprised to his son. He frowned. "If you're not in your lessons with Shimon, shouldn't you be with Prince Yugi?"

Atemu walked into the office. "Well, this sort of concerns him."

Aknankanon grew worried. "Nothing is wrong, right?"

"Oh, no!" Atemu said quickly. He certainly didn't want his father thinking that there was a reason to call off the marriage. Not when Atemu had found himself caring so much for the Japanese prince. "It's just that since Yugi is going to be living here now, I thought that I could give him a gift as sort of a welcoming gift."

Aknankanon smiled. "That is an excellent idea, Atemu. I'm sure that Prince Yugi will appreciate the gesture."

Atemu rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I actually needed to talk to Mother about it."

"Ah! You want her opinion on the gift that you give him." Aknankanon knew that he would have gone to Amara for help in the area.

"Um, not exactly. I know what I want to give him, but I need Mother's permission." Atemu explained.

Aknankanon wondered what kind of gift his son wanted to give Yugi that would require his mother's permission. "Well, she's actually in the ballroom, getting everything set up for the ball. You could probably find her there."

"Thank you, Father." Atemu then turned and left the room.

Aknankanon watched his son go and chuckled. "He's young and already in love. " He knew that he had given Amara gifts himself at that age.

* * *

><p>"That egotistical, self-absorbed, conceited, arrogant bastard!" Ryou seethed as he stalked around Yugi's room, arranging things and then rearranging things.<p>

Yugi watched from his place on the bed. He was hunched over with his elbows resting on his knees and his chin resting on top of his interlaced hands. He shook his head. He knew his friend well enough to know that this was Ryou trying to calm himself down.

"He thinks I'm being unreasonable when **he's **the one who's following me everywhere I go! I can't get a moment's peace!" Ryou slammed the vase down, and Yugi winced as he heard a crack. "I turn around and there he is! I swear he loves making me uneasy! And he thinks it's flattering! It's not! It's downright creepy!"

Yugi sighed. He knew that Ryou had been ranting on and on like this for quite some time. He wondered how long it would be before Ryou finally got tired of ranting.

"I wish that crazed maniac would just leave me alone! I'd like to do my job without having him around every chance he gets!" Ryou growled.

Yugi sighed. "Ryou."

"That arrogant man thinks that he can just come around and do whatever he wants! He probably thinks that I should fall in love with him instantly and do whatever he wants! How conceited!" Ryou was gathering the dirty clothes and setting them in a pile to do later.

"Ryou."

"I just wish he would leave me alone! If he doesn't, I'll go insane!" Ryou continued.

"Ryou!"

Ryou jumped and whirled around to face his friend. "What?"

Yugi sighed again. "Would you stop already and admit that you have been denying?"

Ryou blinked, confused. "Admit what?"

Yugi rolled his eyes. "That you **are **attracted to him and that you **love **the attention you're getting from him."

Ryou's face turned beat red at that statement. "I do not find him attractive! And I can't stand his attention!"

Yugi giggled. "The more you deny it, the more I'm convinced you love it."

"Yugi!" Ryou cried.

Yugi shrugged. "I know you, Ryou. I can see through the masks, and I know you like it. You're as intrigued with him as he is with you." The Japanese prince stood up. "And neither of you want to do anything about it."

"Yugi, I-that's not-I don't-" Ryou stammered.

Yugi smiled at his friend. "I'm going to visit the library and get some reading material. I'll be in the gardens if you need me." He then left the room.

"I do not like him." Ryou muttered, though he knew that he was lying to himself about it.

* * *

><p>Atemu had gone to the ballroom and wasn't surprised to see servants running all over the room as they were getting everything set up for the ball. The prince scanned the room and saw his mother and Isis standing in the center of the room looking over several pieces of papyrus.<p>

"Perhaps we should have the food table set up on the other side of the room, Isis. I don't think anyone really wants the food set up near the balcony." Amara said.

"Hmm. Perhaps you are right." Isis looked at the diagram of the ballroom and pointed to several places. "I believe that we should have guards set up in these places. In addition, I think having some of the guards mingle with the guests would be a good idea."

"Why more guards?" Amara asked, looking at the priestess. Her eyes trailed down to the Millennium Necklace around Isis's neck. "You have not seen danger, have you?"

Isis laughed. "No, Your Majesty. Nothing of the sort." She then turned serious. "This will be the first ball that Prince Yugi will be attending. I just don't want to run the risk of an attempt on his life. Some are not happy about the arranged marriage."

"Ah. Perhaps that is a good idea." Amara agreed.

"Do you really think someone would try to kill him?"

Amara and Isis turned to find Atemu standing there, looking worried.

"I have not seen anything, Prince Atemu. It's just a precaution." Isis assured him.

Atemu nodded, feeling more at ease since he knew Isis had had no vision. He hadn't even considered that there might be those in Egypt who did not approve of his marrying Yugi and would try to harm him. It was unsettling and meant that the prince would remain close to his fiancé throughout the ball.

Amara rolled her eyes. "Please don't fret about this, Atemu. I am certain that everything will be fine." She could easily see just how concerned her son was for Yugi. "Now, was there a reason that you came here?"

Atemu was startled before he remembered exactly why he was there. "Oh! Yes, there was. Would it be possible for me to speak with you for a few moments, Mother?"

"Of course." Amara then looked over at Isis. "Will you be able to handle things for a few moments?"

"Certainly, Your Majesty." Isis assured her.

Amara and Atemu then walked out to the gardens that were off from the ballroom, where servants were also decorating for the upcoming ball.

"Now, what is on your mind, Atemu?" Amara asked.

"Well, Mother, I was thinking about how Yugi has to leave everything he knew from his homeland behind, and I know that this move will be hard on him. He is a stranger to Egypt, so I thought that I would give him a gift. As a way to welcome him here. I thought he might feel more at home that way." Atemu explained.

Amara's eyes lit up at her son's statements. "Oh, Atemu, that's a wonderful idea!" She threw her arms around her son and hugged him tightly. "That's so thoughtful of you!"

"Mother, please!" Atemu groaned. He was embarrassed enough that his mother was hugging him in public like this, but it was worse since there were servants around who were witnessing this.

Amara laughed as she released her son. "I'm sorry, Atemu, but you've never been especially considerate to anyone other your father and me. And perhaps your cousin and friends." Her eyes took on a mischievous glint. "Meaning Prince Yugi has already become very important to you."

Atemu blushed lightly, though it was barely noticeable against his tanned skin. "Mother."

Amara laughed. "Well, since you came to me, I assume you need my help figuring out what to give him." She knew her son, and she knew that Atemu was horrible with thinking of things to give people; a trait he had inherited from his father.

"Not exactly." Atemu looked at his mother. "I actually know what I want to give Yugi. I just need your permission."

Amara raised an eyebrow, signaling that she needed more information.

"Well, while Yugi and I were with the tiger cubs and Kamila earlier, he told me about a tiger cub his older brother had given him for his past birthday, and Yugi mentioned he missed the tiger. Well, I know it won't replace the one he left behind, but I thought that I could give Yugi one of Kamila's cubs. If you were okay with it, that is." Atemu added the last part quickly.

"Really?" Amara smiled. "I'm sure that Yugi would love to have one of the cubs." She chuckled. "He'd be happy to have all of them."

Atemu groaned. "I know, but I think that one is more than enough."

Amara shook her head. "Of course you can give one of the cubs to Yugi. In fact, let him choose the one he wants." She then turned serious. "But you need to understand that the cubs can't be taken from Kamila just yet."

"I understand, Mother." Atemu smiled and gave his mother a quick hug. "Thank you, Mother. I'm sure that Yugi will love this."

Amara laughed. "I'm sure he will as well. When will you tell him?"

"Soon. Not yet, though." Atemu replied.

Amara nodded. "All right. Now get going. I have to get the ball set up."

"Yes, Mother." Atemu then left, feeling happy that his gift idea had gained his mother's approval.

Amara chuckled as she watched her son leave. "Love at first sight isn't real, he said only a year ago. Now, he's a victim of it himself." She turned and headed back inside, laughing at the irony of it all.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it!<p>

Leave a review and tell me what you thought of the chapter!


End file.
